The Family That Stays Together
by Mapperson722
Summary: The third and final installment to the Fifty Shades of a Youko trilogy. The children are growing up so fast... what will happen when darker things come into the lives of the perfect family? What will happen when Youko's past seems to catch up to him? Will the family stay together, or be torn apart? Angst/Hurt/Comfort darker scenes farther into the story and love surrounding it all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I do own Shura and the three children and of course the storyline. Now this story is going to be different. It will mainly feature the three children and Shura, but Kurama and Hiei will be a constant presence, I may not bring up too many encounters with them. This story will be dark, and light, and have angst and twisted views on things. Things don't go as planned for our lovers as their children grow up and want to leave the nest too early. Things prove their father's right, for they wish they would stay longer, unsure their children could handle the dark world that they were born into... what will happen when one of them goes missing? Without further delay... I give you chapter one of the trilogy of Fifty Shades of a Youko. **_

))_))_

Shukara sighed heavily as she leaned against her pillows. She hated winter almost as much as her aunt, Shura did. When Shura and Liam got married a few years ago, Shukara had tried to fight the move... but of course, Shura wanted to live with her new husband. Without Shura, she was COMPLETELY out numbered and that sucked. She hated having four males in the household. Yukina would only visit on occasions, because the four fire demon energies would overwhelm her. She was excited about her niece and nephews and was wanting to visit as often as possible, but instead, she would take them out on a lunch outing with her, one at a time. She could handle that, but that meant, Shukara wouldn't see her as often as the boys. Being the only girl really sucked. She hated being the only girl. She sometimes wished that she were an only child. She wished that more than once. She had even used three birthday wishes and never got that wish... but then again, she knew that wouldn't happen. Kara sighed heavily as she leaned back farther into her pillows. She looked at the door as it suddenly burst open, her brother Jacques standing there with a murderous look on his face.

"You boorish, selfish, self-centered heartless bitch!"

Kara smirked. "Ooo four insults in a row," Kara was mildly amused when her brothers could put that many together in one sentence. "Better put some ice on your head, wouldn't want your brain to overheat."

"How dare you put my pet in a shoebox, underneath the thickest book in the house!" he snapped.

"Well, Jacques," she said as she crossed her arms. "You should have thought about that before you let that RAT loose in my room."

"She's a guinea pig!" Jacques snapped before rounding on her again. "Just because you don't have any pets doesn't mean that you can hurt mine!"

"I would have a pet if your damned dog hadn't eaten my cat and my bird," she shouted back sitting up and growling back at her brother.

Kurama had heard the fussing and had come to investigate, he pushed open the door and looked at them. "What is going on in here?"

"Dad, Kara put Daphne in a box under a book! Right next to an open window!" Jacques whined.

"Shukara," Kurama said as he looked at her.

"Every time that I do something and they tattle tale on me, you always take their side!" she snapped. "Even when it is revered! You simply tell me not to be a snitch! You are NEVER on my side!"

Kurama sighed heavily and looked down at Jacques, who stood there crossing his arms as if he was in the right and that was the way it would always be. "Jacques, go to your room and stay there. I will deal with you later."

"But dad.."

"No buts," Kurama snapped. "Do as I say." Kurama's words were stern and he pointed out the door.

"Yes sir," he said defeated as he walked out of the room.

Kurama shut the door and looked at his little girl with a smile. She was sitting there cross legged with her arms folded tightly over her chest, fuming about the entire situation. He chuckled lightly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You look so cute when you are mad."

All that was heard in reply to that was something that he wished Hiei had never taught to their children. "Hn."

"Shukara, listen to me," Kurama said gently and she turned to look at him. "I have told you time and again that girls mature a lot faster than boys do. I promise you, their childish behavior will come to an end soon."

"Have you met your sons lately, papa?" she asked waving a hand towards their bedrooms. "They are dumber than a box of rocks! That isn't going to change any time soon."

"Kara!" Kurama snapped at her for insulting them in such a way, but inside he couldn't help but smile at the saying. She was quite accurate on that one. "There will come a time when the won't get away with as much. And you are my little angel, I expect better than that from you. The only reason it seems that I am being unfair and harder on you than your brothers is because I KNOW that you are the better person. No matter what the situation is. I know that they are the ones that start most of the confrontations with you and that you can get a little frustrated... but I know that it will get better."

"But you never even listen to my side of the story!" Shukara said looking down.

Kurama paused, she had a point there. "Alright... why did you put you brother's guinea pig in a box next to an open window?"

"Because it was in my room again!" she snapped. "All I did was scoop it into the box, but it kept crawling out. So I put the only book that would fit over the box on top of it. I simply took it down the hall and sat it next to Jacques' door. The window wasn't open when I put the rat down."

"She's a guinea pig," Kurama corrected with a grin.

"Whatever the creepy little thing is,"she said and sighed as she looked up at her father. "Next time the box won't be there to protect it from getting smashed by the book! I don't want vermin running around my room, it's gross!"

Kurama smiled, there was truth to that, he didn't like the guinea pig either, but Jacques was given his choice of animals on his birthday... "Alright, I understand your side, baby. I can see where you are coming from, I really do. I will talk to Jacques, but in the meantime, can you do me a favor? The dishes need to be put up, mind helping me out until I join you?"

Kara sighed lightly but reached out and took the dishtowel that was draped over her father's shoulder. "Yes sir."

Kurama leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. "Thank you baby girl. I will be down in a few minutes."

She nodded as the two of them walked out of the bedroom. They walked up to Jacques door where he was standing there, Kara stuck her tongue out at him and continued down the stairs. Jacques stuck his out in return, but as Kurama got to his side, three fingers grabbed his tongue and held it hard. Jacques whimpered at the treatment and pulled his tongue back from his father's grip, pointing out the door to his sister's retreating foot steps.

"I don't care who did it first," Kurama snapped and closed the door behind him. "I didn't see her do it, but I did see you do it! Now we are going to have a little talk."

))_))_

Kara looked at her father reading the paper at the breakfast table. He smiled lightly at her and leaned back in the chair as she walked by. She dropped a quick kiss on his cheek as she headed to the kitchen to dry the dishes. "Mornin' daddy."

"Brothers teasing and bullying you again?" Hiei asked as he seen the look on her face as she was coming down the stairs.

She nodded and walked from the drying rack to the cabinets. She was finally getting tall enough that she didn't need a chair to help around the kitchen any more. Due to Hiei's height difference and Kurama's there was a slight difference with the three children. Hansel was the tallest as he took after Kurama, with his longer red locks and forest green eyes, while Jacques was the shortest, having taken after Hiei, with short jet black hair and burning red eyes. Shukara was the best of both parents. She stood a few inches taller than Jacques, but a few inches shorter than Hansel. She took after them both with black and red streaked hair and light greenish eyes. But now that they were growing up into teenagers, the three of them were starting to gain their powers and their personalities were beginning to shine. Kara, however, seemed to take more after her aunt in the personality department. She was sweet when she needed to be, but a raving lunatic when the mood called for it. Hansel was seeming to take after Kurama more often than not, his attitude calm and collected until he had a bad day. However... Jacques took after Hiei. That thought scarred him, for Hiei was an ornery little shit from the start, and Jacques was just like him.

"Daddy?" Kara asked snapping Hiei out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Hiei nodded with a smile. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Kara was standing next to him, having asked him a question and not receiving an answer. She waved a hand as she spoke to him. "Seemed like you were in another place..."

Hiei smirked. "Just thinking, that's all."

"I was asking would you like some more coffee?" she asked her previous question again.

With a smile he shook his head. "Not thanks, hun. I have had enough. But I would like to ask you something."

He scooted the chair from the table and pulled her into his lap, her weight barely enough to be noticed as she sat on his lap. He smiled lightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Kurama walked down the stairs carrying something in his hands, but Kara didn't notice.

"Do you remember when we got you Polly?" he asked. "And you were pointing to the other bird that said that it was a rare and unique pet?"

She nodded and remembered that they were unable to purchase the other bird because he was far too expensive and it required a lot of care and attention. Much too much for a six year old to give. She sighed lightly. "Yeah... but it was too much and too much was needed to take care of it."

Kurama sat his box on the table. He slid it until it came to a stop in front of her. It was a Christmas present. She looked up at them and frowned. "Christmas is still three weeks away..."

Hiei smoothed her hair and chuckled lightly. "Go ahead... open it."

She leaned towards the box and read the label, rolling her eyes as it said from Santa. She was a little too old to believe in him, but the thought was to be secretive and she didn't mind that. She untied the red ribbon that topped the box and slowly unwrapped the box. Using the knife that Kurama had sat next to her, she opened the box and frowned as she looked at the contents. She studied them and then slowly smiled. She looked up at her father who sat across the table from her.

"You look surprised," Kurama noted. "Didn't think you would get anything good this year, did you?"

She smiled brightly and pulled out the book that rested to the side of the other contents. She read the label and smiled. "How to care for your new pet. The Blue Macaw edition."

She looked up at him again, her joy clearly printed on her face. Hansel came walking out of the back yard with a cage covered with a blanket. She smiled again as he sat the cage on the table in front of her. "Merry Christmas, sis."

She smirked, knowing that he had owed her for the ferret that she had gotten him last year. She reached out and lifted the edge of the blanket, earning a light squawk from inside. She gasped lightly and stood up. She lifted the blanket from the cage and revealed a tiny blue bird, a baby Blue Macaw, one of the rarest house birds in the world. She lifted the small label on the side of the cage and smiled. "Hello there, my name is Montoya. I am a three month old Blue Macaw. I love to be held, and I love to sing. I hope you enjoy me, for I am a pet that will last forever. I can live to be almost forty and look forward to just as many years with you."

Shukara smiled brightly and beamed at her fathers. She turned and lunged into Hiei's arms. "Thank you daddy! Thank you thank you!"

She stood up and hugged Kurama on the other side of the table. They both chuckled lightly and watched as she came to a stop in front of the cage. "It says that he loves to be held, he won't fly away?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "His wings were clipped at birth. It has to be done once every three years in order to keep it from flying too much. But no, he won't fly away."

She smiled again and then lifted the cage off the table, Hansel picked up the box and followed her up the stairs. Kurama and Hiei smiled, knowing that the bond between brother and sister seemed to be mending, but that didn't mean the bond with Jacques was going to mend any time soon. But Hansel and Kara seemed to get along okay, but then again, their personalities didn't clash like Kara and Jacques did.

Once in her room, Kara sat the cage on the desk next to the bed and smiled as she closed the curtains that were sending in bright rays of light into the room. She made sure her two windows were closed then turned to the door. Hansel held out the box and she smiled lightly at him as she took the box from him. She thanked him and he nodded to her before closing the door. She sat the box at the end of the bed and smiled as she turned to the cage. The little bird inside squawked again at her and she whistled lightly at him. He turned his head, as if trying to decipher what she was saying. In turn, he returned the whistle. Almost the exact whistle. She smirked, they were known to mimic those around them. She smiled again as she sat on the bed next to the cage.

"I don't know if I should hold you yet, or let you get used to me first," she said lightly to the bird. He continued to eye her and look her up and down. He bounced on his perch looking at her. He whistled back to her again.

She smiled and reached into the box. She pulled out the handbook and started to read. Glancing at the bird occasionally, he was watching her closely. She smiled as she read a single sentence that made a lot of sense. "Your Blue Macaw, depending on it's age, will study it's owner and learn their habits, in the future trying to mimic them in their own ways."

Kara smiled as she came to a paragraph that stated if a bird was born into captivity, then it will most likely stay loyal to you, due to the inability to protect itself in the wild. They will fear what they don't know, and a bird born in captivity will know, humans where a wild bird would not. Shukara smiled at the thought of this. She would have a loyal pet, and one that would trust her. She smirked as she read on, learning new tricks was something that would be interesting, for Macaws love to perform for their owners. They love the attention that they get from it. If a bird is acquired young, then the easier it is to train. As she read on, it said that macaws love to be held, not to shy away from them in any way. She smiled and sat the book down, marking the place that she was at and turned to the cage. She took a light breath and opened the latch to the cage door. She opened it up slowly as to not startle him, and then placed her finger under his belly. Almost instantly he stepped up and she pulled him out of the cage.

He squawked again as she pulled him closer to her, crossing her legs on the bed. She smiled at him and he turned on her finger, looking around then back to her. He chirped at her, a different sound than before, one of trust, and one that meant that they were going to have A LOT of time together.

))_))_

Jacques sighed heavily as he watched his sister carry the birdcage into her room. He shook his head again as he watched his brother following her up with a box in his hands. How rude, his guinea pig was almost killed and she gets rewarded with a stupid bird. He growled lightly as he walked down the stairs where he seen his fathers chuckling lightly as they picked up the discarded wrapping and bow. Kurama looked at him as he came down the stairs and frowned when he didn't even smile at them.

"You had better wipe that look of your face," Hiei said to his son as he seen the look that he was aiming in their direction.

Jacques sighed lightly and shook his head. He turned from the stairs into the living room and walked away. Kurama looked to Hiei and Hiei sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gosh, when did teenagers turn their world upside down in so many different directions?

Kurama chuckled lightly hearing his mate's thought and shook his head. "Don't even ask me. I will go talk to him..."

"No... I will," Hansel said as he walked into the room. "Maybe I can talk to him."

Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama's brows raised at the sound of their other son offering to diffuse the situation. Kurama waved him in and the two sat back and watched from the other room. Hansel sat next to Jacques and picked up the controller to the video game and the two sat in silence for a moment while they played the game. Hiei shook his head, he would never understand why they would rather play that system than do something more creative. But then again, he didn't have the luxuries when he was younger, so maybe he never would understand. But then the game was paused and Hansel started to talk to his brother.

"I don't see why she got her presents early," Jacques grumbled.

"It was a live pet, doofus," Hansel chuckled. "If they had waited until Christmas, the sight wouldn't be too merry and bright, don't ya think?"

Jacques had to agree with his brother. "When did you turn into one of the wisemen?"

"I haven't," Hansel said and looked at his brother. "I can just see where they are coming from. It was on sale and they had to get it before it was sold. They had another one there two days ago, but when I went to get it this morning, the other one was gone, and only the baby one was left. But that is okay, the other one was about two years old already. This way Kara will get to bond with it."

"They let a fourteen year old buy such a rare and expensive bird?" Jacques asked in amazement. "Or did you have dad and father call ahead for you?"

Hansel shook his head. "Nope. I was with dad when they were picking it out. The manager remembered me and said that as long as I was careful with it on the way home, he said it would be alright."

"I bet if it had been me, they would have locked the doors and pretended no one was home," the brother said. "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

Hansel sighed. "They want to, but sometimes you make it harder for someone to actually like you. You pull pranks on almost everyone you meet, and then laugh when it goes just as you had planned. Some people don't see the humor in some of your pranks, and frankly, they are getting a little old."

Jacques frowned at his brother. "What are you talking about? I never hurt anyone."

Hansel shook his head. "Never said that you did. Just stop with the pranks, or at least limit them to say... one a month or so..."

Hansel was telling him to grow up? How dare he. He had to amuse himself somehow. His sister was no fun, she was a girlie girl, and his brother... well since he started looking into the art of healing, he had become no fun as well. Jacques sighed heavily. "Then..."

"Don't overthink this, J. You know that I care about you..." Hansel said. "I just don't want to see one of your pranks go too far and actually hurt someone, or you. You have been lucky, so far. But what if one of them went wrong? What if you are planning to scare someone that might be carrying a gun and he shoots you? Then I would lose a brother and have to deal with Kara all by myself."

"You seemed to be buddies a few minutes ago," his brother stated blandly.

"Only because I knew that she wasn't going to come out of her room once she got the bird," Hansel said. "She loves birds and you know that. I doubt we will even see her at dinner tonight, nor breakfast tomorrow."

"One can only hope," Jacques said sarcastically. "But Hans... you know that I don't mean any harm... It's just a bit of fun..."

Hansel sighed lightly. "Find another way to amuse yourself. There are things out there that can take your mind off of your mischevious ways, I'm sure of it. Go out... find a girlfriend..."

"Yeah, right," Jacques said. "Have you met the girls in town? They are so stuck up and snotty!"

"Only because it is a defense mechanism," Hansel said. "They open up to people they think are good at heart. Show them that you are and they might turn the snotty radar off long enough for you to get to know them."

Jacques sighed again. When did his brother grow up so fast? A few months ago, Hansel was participating in his little pranks, and now he was telling him to tone them down? What the hell? With a defeated look, Jacques nodded lightly to his brother, promising him that he would dial back a notch and try to amuse himself in some other fashion. With that out of the way, the two brothers went back to playing their game. All the while, Kurama and Hiei were standing there befuddled about their son's talk. They exchanged a glance and shrugged their shoulders. Teenagers were a true mystery. They were teenagers once, and their teenage years were nothing like this... what had changed in that time? Hmm... maybe it was the atmosphere... maybe it was the different time... who knows. All that was truly known to them is that time was a mysterious vixen when it came to children. Especially teenagers.

))_))_

The end of Chapter One. I hope that you like. I look forward to the upcoming chapters. The kids grow up so fast, don't they? Well, until next time, I wish to read many reviews and look forward to any and all comments.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sense of Normal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own Shura, and the children and the storyline. This third installment of the Fifty Shades of a Youko Trilogy will be one to remember. It will contain graphic scenes later in the story, so if you are screamish... leave now while you have the chance. But until then, enjoy the moments of peace before all hell starts to break loose with the family. And now I give you Chapter Two: A Sense of Normal.**_

))_))_

Hansel had been right, Shukara didn't want to come out of her room that night. She wanted to stay there and play with Montoya more, but Hiei had told her that she had to come down. Unfortunately, Hiei watched as the bird fluttered to her shoulder and stayed there. He nipped at Kara when she tried to remove him, and with a sigh, the two of them headed downstairs. Kurama told her no pets at the table, but Hiei shook his head. He demonstrated what would happen if you tried to remove him, earning himself a beak size bite on his hand. He pulled it away and the bird lifted its wings as it squawked its unease with them. Kara smiled lightly and told them that she had read that the bird will bond for the first few days, until then, it might not let go. Kurama sighed heavily and handed her her plate. She sat there and her two brothers groaned as she was able to bring her pet to the table. They wanted to pet it, but every time they even thought about it, the bird would lift it's wings and puff out it's chest in defense. Kara snickered at them, telling them that for once, she had someone that agreed with her.

"Enough, you two," Kurama said lightly as the two grumbled at the bird. "It will only be for a day or so."

Over the course of dinner, Montoya sat quietly on her shoulder, only fluttering his wings once or twice to steady himself on her shoulder. But not once did he make a move towards the table. He sat and watched the family eat in peace, and after dinner, he sat atop his new perch as she washed the dishes. He squawked only once when a few bubbles popped next to him. She giggled lightly and rubbed her cheek on his soft body. Earning her a gentle squeak in return. She told him to hush as she continued to wash the rest of the dishes, surprised that he didn't even flinch when she turned on the water or the garbage disposal. This bird was brave. She smiled lightly. She liked that. She knew that washing the dishes with the bird on her shoulder wasn't the best idea, but at the moment, he wouldn't take no for an answer. She just couldn't wait for him to start talking back to her. In her book, she had read that macaws couldn't actually talk, but they could mimic their owners. If enough words were said enough, then the bird would be able to reverberate then back to her on his own accord. She wanted to hear that. She had had a parrot before and she loved to hear him talk to her, especially when it turned around and cussed at her brothers. She giggled, maybe that is why her parents made her get rid of him, but that was okay... he was cranky towards her too, and she was growing tired of him insulting her too.

))_))_

After she finished the dishes, Kara disappeared into the bedroom again and wasn't heard from the rest of the night. Kurama had figured that would happen, for it happened when she had gotten Polly, that insulting parrot that was a huge mistake. Hiei smiled lightly as he watched his sons disappear up into their rooms, each staring into the small screens of their handheld video games. Kurama looked around the house, it was empty. Without Shura there, they seemed lonely. But then again, how often did the parents of THREE teenagers ever get a break and some quiet time. They decided to head to the sun room in the back of the house and relax while watching the sun set over the hills. After a while, the house grew dark and Kurama sat his glass of wine to the side. Hiei had already sat his to the side and turned into Kurama's arms when he heard the glass hit the marble floor beside them. He kissed the redhead and smiled when Kurama's hands curled into his hair. They both looked up when they heard a minor thud on the floor above them, it was Hansel's room, where they both knew that Jacques and Hansel were dueling in their video games. They heard a muffled ow and no fair from above and then after a moment it quieted down.

"Teenagers," Hiei said with a chuckle and looked up at Kurama.

"Yep," Kurama said and pulled him back into a kiss. "Our teenagers."

Hiei smirked in the kiss and crawled up the over-sized chaise lounger and straddled his partner. They hadn't had a moment alone to themselves in weeks and the time was well anticipated for them both. Kurama ran his hands over the fire demon's back and slowly drew the shirt over his head. He moaned softly as Hiei bit his collarbone, wincing lightly as the sharp fangs pierced there softly. But ooo the feeling was enough to excite the fox. Youko always liked it rough, Kurama not so much, but after a few weeks of nothing at all, he was willing to take anything that Hiei had to offer him. Kurama's shirt was discarded moments later and he reached for the buckles on Hiei's belts. Another thud came from the room above and they simply rolled their eyes. They were both sore losers and knew that the brothers wouldn't actually hurt each other. They were just rough with each other.

Kurama unbuckled each of the belts at Hiei's waist and pulled them off. Tossing them to the side, Kurama unbuttoned the pants and sighed lightly as Hiei ran his fingernails down his sides. Hiei groaned lightly as Kurama freed him, the feeling of the cool winter air causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. Kurama leaned up and kissed the bared chest above him, relishing in the jump that the fox's mouth had created. Kurama stopped for a moment as a thought came to mind.

"On your knees, Hiei," he said softly. "I want to try something."

Hiei smirked, that was the fox talking. He could tell the difference after being mated to him for fifteen years. He stood up and watched as Kurama moved both glasses of wine out of the way. Kurama pointed down and Hiei slowly sank to his knees in front of him. Kurama surprised him though, by walking and standing behind him, before bending down and wrapping his arms around the fire demon. The fire demon couldn't see his mate, but could feel Kurama's hands running down his stomach. He inhaled deeply as his hand came into contact with the pulsing member between his legs. One hand returned to Hiei's chest and held him with his back to his mate's chest, while the other hand slowly began to work the member that pulsed lightly in his grasp. In this position, Hiei was slightly stretched, his lower region down and his back pulled up against the fox that was sitting back on his heels. Hiei groaned lightly, for the fox knew how to push his buttons, and then he jerked as Kurama leaned in and nipped at his bare shoulder.

"We have been away, for far to long, my love," Kurama purred against Hiei's neck, sending shivers all the way down this spine. "I will make you remember what we had. I am sure of it."

"I don't need to be reminded, fox," Hiei said lightly as Kurama tightened the grip on his aching cock, causing him to inhale deeply. "I remember quite well."

Kurama chuckled lightly and leaned them both forward, pressing Hiei's chest into the velvet of the chaise. "I will remind you nonetheless."

With that, Kurama took Hiei's pants and pulled them down to his knees, not removing them as Hiei had expected. With his mate leaning on the chaise in front of him, Kurama ran his free hand down the smooth skin that led to his hips. Hiei moaned lightly as the fox teased his now throbbing member. Kurama pressed a finger to the entrance of his most desired place, causing Hiei to moan louder, even louder as the finger entered slightly. There was something that he had always wanted to try with his mate, something that had been done to him MANY years ago. It had brought him such pleasure and wanted to see and hear what such a task would do to the fire demon. After a moment, Hiei felt a second finger enter his hole, scissoring around, causing waves of pleasure to shoot through him. He groaned as a third had entered and then a fourth, Kurama had never used more than three. The pleasure was intense and soon, Hiei panted with delight as one of the fox's expert hands massaged his member while the other pumped him from behind. But then, something made Hiei jerk, for the fox had inserted his fifth and final finger into Hiei... the pain was unbearable but the pleasure was delightful. Hiei gasped lightly as his mate stayed there for a moment, waiting for him to adjust.

Hiei soon settled into the feeling and Kurama slowly started to press further into the core of his mate. Hiei gasped again and again as the sensations began to build, his vision blurred as his fingers dug into the chaise that he leaned into. Kurama knew what he was doing, and slowed his actions, much to Hiei's voiced dismay. Soon enough, Kurama began again, and then shifted behind him. He had sat up on his knees so that he had a better angle and then Hiei cried out lightly as Kurama pumped him again. This time, he didn't stop. Hiei felt his end coming soon, but did everything in his power to stop the ecstasy from coming, relishing the feeling of Kurama's administrations. The hand on his cock didn't relent, even after the pre-cum started to fall, and Hiei clenched as he felt the edges of reality begin to fade. At that moment, Kurama increased his speed, his rhythm relentless as he took his mate over the edge of the cliffs of ecstasy and into the realms of euphoria. Hiei cried out, burying his head into the lounge to keep his cries from echoing. He came, harder than ever before and Kurama smiled lightly as Hiei shuddered with the throws of passion, but he didn't stop. He knew the demon's limits, and they were far from being reached. He plunged deeper into Hiei's core, making him cry out louder into the velvet cushion. After a few minutes, Kurama felt Hiei fly over the cliffs again and slowly pulled out his fingers, Hiei groaning at the loss of such delightful bliss.

Kurama then pulled his mate into his arms and turned him to face him. He kissed Hiei's cheeks then his lips and Hiei grabbed his hair, holding him there as their tongues danced and battled each other. Without releasing his quivering mate, Kurama rolled them over until Hiei's back hit the cold marble floor, causing him to gasp lightly. After a moment, Kurama felt Hiei unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. He wanted the fox, and that much was clear. After the demons broke the kiss and gasped for air, Hiei reached down and wrapped his fingers around the fox, making him groan in response. Kurama kissed the fire demon on the cheek and leaned into the feeling of Hiei's hands working him to hardness.

After Kurama was hard, Hiei released him, Kurama pulling the pants down over his feet so that both demons were laying naked in each others arms. Kurama kissed Hiei once again and then sat up to position himself. He pulled his lover's hips up and then entered him slowly, knowing that he was going to be sensitive. Hiei winced, but sighed once the fox was buried to the hilt inside of him. Kurama then reached down and encircled the fire demon by the hips, then pulled him up so that he was sitting on his lap. Hiei groaned lightly at the sensation of Kurama pushing into his core, relishing the feeling that was created. Kurama was on his knees with Hiei's legs wrapped around his waist, giving Kurama the perfect angle to hit that sweet spot with the slightest thrust. But it wasn't going to be a slight thrust. Kurama pushed into him and Hiei gasped at how hard it hit. Kurama snickered lightly as Hiei grabbed onto his shoulders and felt the fire demons nails dig into the skin with each thrust. Kurama wasn't gentle with his mate, Hiei could tell that the youko was driving this bus. With each thrust, Hiei fought the urge to shout out, knowing that it would alert the teenagers upstairs. But with each thrust, that ability slowly slipped away. As his voice started to raise with each powerful thrust, Kurama claimed the fire demon's lips and silenced him as best he could. He continued to thrust, carrying them both towards the edge until at last they were both standing on the edge. Kurama reached between them and wrapped his hand around Hiei's cock, his mate groaning loudly at the action. With a few well adjusted thrusts and pulls on the cock between them, Hiei pulled his mouth free from the fox and cried out as they both flew over the edge, both of them shuddering as the stars danced in their eyes, and the white cloud started to swirl. Hiei panted lightly as he leaned his head on Kurama's sweaty shoulder. He kissed his shoulder, the taste of Kurama's sweat and sweet skin a delicious combination.

"I missed you, fox," Hiei said lightly against the pale skin that was Kurama. "We need a vacation like this more often."

Kurama smiled against his partner's hair. He knew that Hiei would relish the feelings and ran his hands over the fire demon's back. "I agree. More than you know, my love."

They sat there like that for what seemed like hours, but the moon rose in the night sky, and they knew that they would have to make it to their bedroom soon. They smiled at the thought of what their children would say if they had seen or heard what had just taken place, but then again, they were teenagers, and all teenagers disgraced the thought of their parents spending alone time like this. But then again, that was normal for all teenagers, I guess. Who wants to know what their parents did after they were asleep at night, anyways?

))_))_

Over the next few weeks, things seemed to change for the family. The three siblings seemed to tolerate each other more and more, but then again, when Montoya was with Kara, the boys had no choice. He had made it clear that Kara was his person and no one was going to get away with being mean to her. One day, Hansel made a snide remark to her that made Kara growl at him, Montoya swooped in from his perch next to them and pecked him rather hard on the head. Hard enough to draw blood. He settled himself on her shoulder and squawked his defense and Kara smiled. Hiei couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the bird coming to her defense. The scene brought a smile to the parents faces but they couldn't very well condone that behavior. They warned Shukara that she was going to have to establish some boundaries but the macaw wasn't having that. He hissed at them when they had mentioned the idea and never brought it up again. Kara did however keep him in his cage when she was around the other members of her family. More often then not, he would squawk his upset but she would ignore it, telling him that they were good weather he believed it or not.

Over the next few days, Montoya started to behave himself and he was rewarded with the cage being moved away and his freestanding perch being placed in its normal spot. Right next to the window where Kara always did her homework. She sighed lightly as she watched the snow fall and smiled, Christmas was only three days away. And she couldn't wait. She had been saving her money from her allowance and had even taken a small job under the table at a local shop. She would clean up the shop twice a day and would get twenty dollars a day if she did it well enough. And she had been shopping for everyone. She was excited when she glanced at the brightly decorated tree in the living room. The presents had started to pile up, now that all the shopping was done, and the wrapping was done, and now, they all just had to wait until Christmas morning to dig into the pile. The night before Christmas, Hiei and Kurama sent the kids to bed early, even though they all knew that Santa wasn't real, but the thought was more for their own peace instead. Kurama and Hiei sat in front of the roaring fire and basked in the glow of the brightly colored tree. They always had enjoyed Christmas. They had always given each other their "Special" presents the night before, and after the kids were born, that still hadn't changed.

"Merry Christmas, Hiei," Kurama said as he pulled out a long box from beneath the couch.

Hiei smiled lightly, and handed Kurama a box the size of his hand, "Merry Christmas, fox."

They each took the others presents and opened them. Hiei's eyes widened to see the specialty collector's sword in the box in his lap. It was trimmed with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. The blade had a scene etched into it and the scene had gold leaf pressed into certain areas to highlight the scene. He smiled lightly and looked at Kurama who had opened the box in his hand. Kurama stared into the box and was stunned. It was a mother's ring. But of course, more designed for the hand of a father instead. Kurama turned to Hiei and kissed him lightly. He pulled out the singular band with three rose pedals on it. Each pedal had the names of each of their children scripted on it. Kurama smiled as Hiei told him to put it on. Kurama slipped the ring onto his middle finger, the golden leaves with each of the bright emerald, ruby and sapphire stones a perfect contrast to his alabaster skin. Kurama sighed lightly and leaned into the father of his children.

"I love you so much, Hiei," Kurama said and kissed him again.

Suddenly, three eeews were heard from the stairs. Both of them looked up and seen three shadows darting up the stairs, with the sound of thundering footsteps running up the steps. Kurama chuckled lightly, "I guess they were onto us from the beginning."

Hiei smirked. "Guess so."

Before long the fathers of the family doused the fire and turned out the lights. They turned and headed up the stairs, both pausing to look at the sword that hung perfectly above the mantle. Hiei hugged his mate, for he had wanted that sword, and leave it to the sneaky fox to go behind him and buy it. They walked up the stairs and went to bed, waiting for the next morning when they were expecting a VERY crowded house. Yukina and her family were coming, Shura and her husband would be there, and Yusuke and Keiko's family would be there. They had invited them there for a Christmas dinner and knew that the house was going to be extremely crowded. But they went to sleep, excited to see the entire gang together again, for it had been years. The night seemed to pass too swiftly, for before long, they had three excited teenagers bouncing on the bed with them shouting that it was Christmas. Hiei rolled off the bed with a smile, he hoped these days would never end, for he knew before long, they would be gone and their sense of family would change as their children grew up. With a yawn, the family headed downstairs and awaited their guests. But before long, things changed within the house, and no one knew what hit them.

))_))_

The end of Chapter Two: A Sense of Normal. Hope you liked it. I know... a bit longwinded but hey, again I am only human. So post your comments and reviews and I look forward to hearing them all. Ta ta for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Joy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own Shura and the children of the story, and of course the story line. Now here is the magic of the holidays that one has asked for, one chapter where the only things brewing is the snowstorm outside, a lighter feeling as well. Come on everyone, ITS CHRISTMAS! Yay. So without further delay, I give you Chapter Three: Christmas Joy.**_

))_))_

Kurama smiled lightly as the five of them sat down to a morning breakfast. Montoya sat on his perch singing away, making each of the members smile, for Kara had been playing holiday music and he was mimicking them. He whistled the tune to We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Hansel chuckled. "That bird is too smart for his own good."

"He knows it too," Kurama smiled as he looked at the bird who was bobbing up and down while whistling away.

Kara giggled and they continued their meal with the whistles of the Blue Macaw stopping one tune and changing into another within minutes of each other. By the time that they finished breakfast, Montoya had changed to at least six different tunes. Soon after the dishes were cleaned Kurama started to set up for dinner, which they all knew would be around two thirty or three o clock. Kara asked Kurama if there was anything that she could do to help and he smiled down at her.

"No thanks sweetheart," he said lightly and kissed her forehead. "But you can help Hiei set the leaf into the table so that we can fit everyone tonight."

She smiled as Hiei came back into the room with the leaf in his hands. He sat it against the wall and sighed lightly. She walked to the center of the table and unhooked the latches underneath the table. Hiei looked at her and smiled as he unlatched the hook on his side. They walked to opposite sides of the table and pulled the ends apart. Hiei walked over to the leaf and picked it up. Kara picked up the other end and walked around the table, slightly struggling to lift the solid wood leaf to get to the other side. Together, she and Hiei sat the leaf into the center and walked to the ends again, pushing the ends together and locking it into place. Moments later the doorbell rang.

"Ding dong," Montoya called out from his perch behind her.

Shukara giggled lightly and called that she was coming, but before she could step away, Montoya crawled onto her shoulder. She smiled lightly as she reached up and pet his stomach. She walked to the door and opened it. She smiled brightly to see her aunt and Kuwabara with their two kids.

"Hey!" she said and stepped aside for the four of them to come inside. "Merry Christmas, Aunt Yukina, Uncle Kuwabara."

Hiei rolled his eyes, still not happy that the oaf had married his twin sister. The four of them walked into the house and took their coats off. Hansel and Jacques took their coats and walked them to the spare room beyond the living room. They sat them on the bed together in a group to keep them from getting confused. Yukina smiled lightly as she hugged Kara. She wished her a special Merry Christmas and cautiously reached up and pet the bird on her shoulder. The bird liked her, but he wasn't a fan of her husband. Hiei had taught him that, but hey, the bird was his own person. Kuwabara steered clear of the bird and wished her a Merry Christmas from afar. Kara took the bag of presents and took them to the tree. She began taking them out and stacking them around the tree, having to move to the side for the tree was quite full as it was.

Within thirty minutes, Keiko, Yusuke, and their son came over and their presents were added to the tree again. Montoya squawked as he watched the excitement from his perch near the kitchen. Kurama shushed him as the house filled up. He squawked again and mimicked the door bell once again, as Shura and her husband came in. Hiei had opened the door this time and when he took her coat, he smiled lightly to see that Shura was pregnant. He smiled again as she held up two fingers and held her belly. He hugged her lightly and told her that she was blessed. Soon the entire wall of the living room was lined with brightly wrapped packages. Too many to count. The noise within the house was almost deafening but Hiei smiled, the group seemed happy as eggnog and punch was passed around, Hansel and Jacques taking each guest their preference. Kurama smiled as Keiko and Yukina joined him in the kitchen to help, even though he had protested the help. But hey, they were all family in a way, so he wasn't able to say no to either of them.

Hiei was sitting at the bar that lined the kitchen with Yusuke and smiled at the cheer that was bustling around the house. Yusuke clapped him on the shoulder lightly. "You did alright, Hiei. Your family and everything else."

Hiei had grown a bit closer to the detective in the past years, considering that his son went to school with his three children. He was born only a year and a half after the three of his and they had all grown up together. Hiei smiled at the detective and looked at him. "Thanks Yusuke. You didn't do too bad yourself."

Yusuke smirked. "Do you think Kara would be interested in a babysitting job in about ten or so months?"

Hiei blinked, Shura was pregnant and knew that she would be a stay at home mom... but then it hit him. "You and Keiko expecting another one soon, huh?"

Yusuke smiled and raised his glass. "Notice she skipped the nog this year."

Keiko was indeed holding a crystal glass with the ruby punch that Kara had made the day before. He smiled and sent his congratulations to the detective as his nephew came running up to him. He picked up the little boy, half ice demon half human, and smiled at him. "What'cha want, squirt?"

"Presents!" he said.

Hiei chuckled. They had all brought ALL of their gifts to the house and had denied each of their children the pleasure of ripping into them the moment they woke up this morning. Kurama smiled at him from the kitchen and put the turkey into the oven. He sat the timer and the temperature, and nodded to the fire demon. "Alright, go get everyone together."

The little boy squealed with joy as he was placed on the ground. He instantly started to run from person to person saying one word. Presents. The group all gathered in the living room, several chairs coming out from the dining room to accommodate the added body count. Jacques and Hansel sat on the ground before the fire, Shukara sitting next to the tree. She knew that she was the only girl of the family and therefore she was the first to pass out the first five presents. She waited until everyone was ready then picked out random presents, picking one specific one for her Aunt Shura. She knew that she would love it, she had it specially made for her. She then handed one of the presents to Yusuke and then one to Hansel and Jacques to share, and then the last two to Kurama and then to Hiei. Jacques was next to pass out his presents, then Hansel. Kurama and Hiei allowed the three children to pass out all the presents this year, considering they were the closest to them all anyways.

Soon all the presents were passed around, and the group began to open them, in no particular order. Hansel and Jacques opened the shared gift first, it had both their names and it read from Santa's workshop. They rolled their eyes but opened the present nonetheless. They gasped when they saw the label from the inside. They lost control and started to tear open the box. They each pulled out their own personal laptops and hugged them close. Kurama smirked and knew that Hiei had to be responsible for that, but that thought left his head quickly for he seen Hiei looking at him. They frowned and turned to see Shukara smiling lightly at them and then turned to her own gift in her lap. She opened it, it was labeled from your brothers. She smiled brightly as she opened the box and seen a Prada handbag that she had drooled over one day. She chuckled lightly and lifted the bag, but frowned. It was heavier than she thought it would be.

"Open it," Jacques said to her as he sat his laptop on the floor in front of him, then reached for another box.

Shukara frowned, she hated when he said that. She opened the bag and her eyes lit up. Inside, was the matching boots that went with the bag. She smiled and pulled them out. They were red and black leather knee high boots with flames that wrapped around the ankles. She held them to her and smiled at her brothers. Kurama smiled lightly, knowing that they had come to him for that specific gift idea. They had pooled their money together and was able to get both items. Of course, Kurama and Hiei always gave them extra allowance for the holiday seasons. But then, all three of them did odd jobs around town and had their own incomes coming in.

After most of the gifts were opened, Kurama and Hiei took the extra wrappings and threw them away. They smiled lightly so see the entire crowd smiling and passing thanks around to all that had given them gifts. Shura had yet to open Kara's first gift, and they all wanted to see her expression to that one. All of the family knew what it was, for Hiei had provided the stones for it, and Shukara had designed it. Finally she came to the flat box that Kara had handed her first. Kara and her brothers paused in their own gifts and watched as she pulled the ribbon from the box. She smiled lightly as she read the label that stated from your family. She looked at each of them and then opened the paper, then the box. She gasped lightly when a set of glittering gems staring her in the face. The light from the fire danced onto them and cast a sparkle on her face, one that EVERYONE could see. She reached into the box and ran her hand over the gems. Slowly, she lifted the beautiful necklace from the box. Yukina and the rest of the group went silent. Yukina instantly recognized those gems and glanced at Hiei.

Liam smiled, and when she handed the necklace to him, she lifted her long hair and he clasped it around her neck. It was a slave necklace. It hugged the throat and draped down like a chandelier. Until it came to a large blue sapphire cut into the backing of a snowflake. She ran her fingers over it and she smiled lightly. She knew that the gems were Tear Gems from a Koorime but never had she thought that they would look so beautiful in a setting like this, then again, she had never seen something so exquisite. She thanked the family, knowing that they had ALL put thought into it. She was happy at that moment, and felt the babies within her kick lightly. She held her stomach and spoke softly to calm them.

"Oh wow!" Jacques said suddenly, for he had finished opening the present that he had started on. He held up a video game that was from Yusuke. "This isn't even on the market yet... how did you get it?"

Yusuke smiled at him and pretended to zip his lips. The group continued to open the remainder of the gifts, Kurama and Hiei saving their children's gifts for last. That was their pride and joy. They wanted to see the other gifts, then see what their kids could come up with. Jacques had gifted them each a new Kindle Fire, much to their surprises. Then Hansel had given them a free wine tasting at the local vineyard. Shukara's gift... however, stopped them dead in their tracks. She and her aunt had pooled their money together, and gifted them something grand... An all expense paid vacation to Italy. It was five nights at one of the most romantic hotels in the world. Kurama felt his stomach lurch...

"How... how on earth..." he stopped when he seen Shura snickering lightly and Shukara blush lightly. He blanched and remembered the night that they had given Montoya to Kara...

"Oh... god..." Hiei looked down and buried his face behind the new Kindle. He looked at Kurama and smirked lightly behind the eBook and shook his head. "She heard us?!"

Kurama paled more and more shades and shook his head. "How embarrassing..."

"Relax," Shura whispered from beside them. "She only heard the part about needing a vacation... but you might want to lock the door when you two don't want your children to hear you."

Kurama blushed and shook his head, Hiei chuckling lightly from beside him. This wasn't funny, not in any way! Hiei tried to stop, but it too a nudge from his partner to bring him back to the real world. However, Kara later explained that she had been saving up for that vacation for many years. She had heard that they wanted to visit Italy when she was about nine and so she started to save five dollars of every ten that she was given. She was special. She cared more about the people around her and that was more joyous than the thought of the entire group coming together for the holiday.

And soon enough, dinner was finished and the table was set. Shukara had put Montoya up in his cage, much to his despair and then turned back to the group. They all were able to fit at the table, minus the four children that sat at the smaller table a few feet away. As the meal progressed, tales of extreme joy and humor were passed around the table, Kurama and Hiei were trying to guide the conversation suitable to all ears, but to no avail. Hansel excused himself rather quickly and joined the youngsters at their table. Jacques and Kara joined them shortly and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at that.

After dinner, the guests started to gather their gifts and pile them into their cars, hating to leave so soon. Hiei ushered them out, making sure that they were off safely and then turned to the house. He was relieved, but he was sad to see them all go. He smiled as he walked into the house, where his three children were helping Kurama clean up in the kitchen. He smirked and walked into the living room to gather the rest of the discarded bows, ribbons, and wrapping papers. Soon, Kurama joined him, leaving the three alone in the kitchen and smiled as he hugged Hiei lightly. "You see, that wasn't so bad..."

Hiei snorted and chuckled lightly. "I feel so bad... poor Kara..."

She appeared at the doorway and smiled lightly at them. "Relax, papa. Aunt Shura was true in her words. I heard you simply mention that you needed a vacation... and then I went back upstairs and called Aunt Shura. She was the one to make all the arrangements. I simply paid her back most of the money."

Hiei swallowed hard and sat her down on the couch. "You know that..."

"Papa, please..." she stopped him. "I know what you were doing... I have been to sex ed class you know. But hey... that's you. I am not one to judge."

He smiled lightly and pulled her into his arms. "You still shouldn't have heard anything like that."

She shook her head. "I told you, papa. I didn't hear anything. I only heard the vacation part."

Kurama shook his head. He knew better, he knew when his daughter was hiding something, but didn't want to bring it up, for he really didn't know what she had heard. She took the bags of trash outside and they shook their heads. "She heard more than she is letting in on..." Hiei said.

Kurama nodded and still shook his head. "I feel so awful... to think of what she must have thought when she heard us..."

They dropped the subject as the boys came into the living room to collect their gifts. They carefully navigated their way through the gifts and pulled out only theirs. They smiled at their fathers and then went upstairs to investigate each of their presents closer. Shukara did the same once she came into the house. She whistled lightly and Montoya fluttered across the room and landed on her shoulder. She walked up the stairs and then the house went quite once her door was closed.

Kurama and Hiei sat on the couch and sighed lightly. "I am so glad that Christmas only comes once a year."

Hiei smirked, "Me too."

And with that, the day was over, and the night fell swiftly, casting a dark shadow over the land. The snow fell softly around as the night progressed and not a care in the world was paid to the dark, for the joy within the hearts of those who had had a Christmas day, was brighter and warmer than could be covered. The residents of the household fell asleep with thoughts of the upcoming new year, and the possibilities of tomorrow. Kurama and Hiei smiled, knowing that their joy was pure, for Yusuke was right, their family was perfect, and so was everything else.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Three: Christmas Joy. Hope you enjoyed as I do, for tomorrow will be a bright new day. Please leave me your comments and reviews, I look forward to hearing from you. (Don't ask why that somehow started to rhyme.) Until next time... Ta Ta For Now.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Disasters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I own Shura and Liam and the children of the story, and of course, the story line as well. Alright, as the title suggests, the tale is starting to turn, for the next several chapters will make you squirm. If you don't like dark stories I suggest you skip this chapter, and do not read, unless your mind is as twisted as mine. So without further delay... Here is Chapter Four: Birthday Disasters. **_

))_))_

Kurama smiled brightly as the day came. It was their children's sixteenth birthdays. Two years had passed since the Christmas that changed it all, and this year, Kurama and Hiei had something special in store for their little ones. As it was their sixteenth birthday, their gifts were too big to bring inside, and they knew that this was going to change the household even more. Hiei had wanted to wait on getting them this specific present, but knew that delaying the inevitable was impossible. As much as he wanted his children to stay young forever, deep down he knew that their wings were starting to stretch and that they all wanted to see what they could really do.

With a sigh, they woke the trio of birthday boys and girl with the usual cake and candles. This time, however, their gift was already on their minds. Jacques and Hansel wanted their gifts first but... Shukara wanted the cake first, she always did. Like Hiei, she had the biggest sweet tooth and cake for breakfast was better than anything that they could give her as a present. So after the cake was served to them in bed, each of the teenagers were handed three little boxes. They tore into them and Jacques and Hansel's yells echoed through the walls. Shukara was even excited as the three of them suddenly raced down the stairs. They didn't even bother with their shoes or anything else, but opened the door and shouted with joy at the three new cars parked in the driveway. Kara squealed and leaped over the railing, for both her brothers were blocking the steps as they fought to get down first. Kurama and Hiei chuckled at the sight of the three of them racing towards the cars.

"And you wanted to delay this moment for how many more years?" Kurama asked the chuckling fire demon beside him.

Hiei snorted lightly as he watched the three find out which car was theirs. Kara already knew which one was hers, for her favorite color was green and it was the only one there. She walked to the label hanging on the bow. She smiled when it indeed read her name. She actually hugged the car, a beautiful rebuilt 1967 Shelby GT 500. Her mouth watered and her eyes closed as she walked around the car, her hand running across the beautiful sparkle in the light green and gold trimmed paint job. Her father knew her well. She loved the movie Gone In Sixty Seconds, only because of this car. She had drooled over this car when she seen it in the movie, and now she had one all of her own.

"Sweet," she said softly to herself as she used the key to open the driver's side door.

Her brothers had matching cars, both had Masda Miata's, their favorite. She was always different from her brothers. She sat in the drivers seat and ran her hands over the wheel. She smiled lightly and sighed as she adjusted the seat. She knew that the three of them weren't going to get away from their father's that easily, for at that moment, Kurama called to them. Hiei waved them in and the three got out of their cars, saddened to leave them all behind. Kara turned and glanced at her new baby over her shoulders and frowned.

"But papa, she's begging to be driven," Kara said softly to him as she stopped on the porch beside him.

Hiei smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "There will be plenty of time for that later, sweet heart."

Kara groaned as she was ushered into the house. Hiei smirked as he closed the door behind the three disappointed teens. His sons were grumbling as much as Shukara was and the sight was priceless. For ONCE the three of them had the VERY same whines.

"PLEASE, DADDY..." the three of them whined.

Kurama shook his head. "No."

The three of their shoulders dropped and sighed lightly as they groaned in unison. "Kill joy!" Hansel said.

"You can't give us such a present then expect us to let them sit out there like that..." Jacques said sadly.

"This stinks," Kara said and the three of them walked to the living room, and all at once, the three of them plopped down on the couch.

Kurama and Hiei chuckled lightly at the sight. They had no idea what else was in store for them. But they would soon find out, for a moment later, the doorbell rang, and Montoya mimicked it from his perch next to the kitchen.

Shura walked into the house once Kurama answered the door, and she whispered that the cars looked great. Kurama smiled lightly at her and picked up the baby from her arms. The little one grumbled about being disturbed and laid his head against Kurama's chest. Hiei took the other one from her arms, and she too grumbled about the exchange. She thanked them quietly and asked where the teens were.

"Sulking in the living room," was Hiei's response.

"Sulking?" she asked.

Hiei smirked as she walked into the room. Sure enough, they barely even acknowledged her presence... barely lifting their arms to wave hello. She stood there with her hands on her hips and sighed lightly. She shook her head and then pulled up the bags that she had brought for them. "I guess you three do not want these then..."

The three of them smiled lightly and then stood up. They hugged her lightly as she handed them each their presents. Shukara frowned at the weight of hers. When she watched her brothers just pick theirs up with just a finger, she frowned to find hers was heavier than that. She looked into the bag as she walked to the couch. As the three of them opened the bags that their aunt had given them, they each pulled out a framed document, which simply read one thing, Full Coverage Insurance Paid In Full for One Year. They smiled and thanked her. Shukara pulled out a second framed document, but this one just a wooden block with a smart ass saying inscribed on it. It said "No My Fucking Car Is Not For Sale. So Do Not Ask!". Kara smiled at the thought of putting that in her back window. Kurama shook his head, reading it over her shoulder. He looked at Shura and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently. "What... I thought it was funny. And besides, her car IS a classic..."

Hiei smirked and knew that Shukara was liking it more than Shura had. The trio of birthday teens reached into the bags again and frowned when they each pulled out a small flat box. Kurama and Hiei frowned. Shura smiled lightly and looked away from them. Kara got hers open first and gasped lightly. "Front row seats to any concert of our choice!"

Hansel looked at her and frowned. He hated concerts, but smiled lightly as his tickets were different. "Awesome! Box seats to any basketball game of my choice!"

Jacques didn't bother looking at his brother's for, he knew that his would be different as well. He lifted the lid and his jaw literally hit the floor. "SWEET! Tickets to the next NFL Super Bowl!"

Shura refused to look at Kurama and Hiei, who knew that she was spoiling them beyond compare. The three of them jumped up and raced to hug her. Bracing herself didn't help, for the three of them tackled her to the floor and covered her with kisses. As the morning progressed, Yukina even stopped by and had given them gifts. She had been more conservative with her shopping and had given them each a fifty dollar gift certificate to Gap. They loved that store and they shopped there often. They had thanked her with almost as much enthusiasm as their other aunt, but always knew that they could hurt her if they weren't careful. By mid afternoon, Kurama and Hiei drove them to the DMV and they each took their driver's tests. Each of them passed and then they were given their driving permits.

Kurama knew that they would each want to take turns driving their new cars, and Hiei already knew that Kara wasn't going to give them a chance with Hiei. Kurama allowed them to take turns for the rest of the day, using only one car, while Kara and Hiei were out on their own. Hiei was actually surprised that Kara was such a good driver. She had gone just a little too fast down one street and was flagged by a cop. She sucked in a breath as she looked over at her father. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. He knew that she couldn't help it. Her car was a muscle car and the gas pedal was a little touchy, just a little tap could lurch the car forward. However, by the time they got home just after the sun set, she had learned the sensitivities and had them under control. She pulled into her new slot and smiled as she took the keys from the ignition.

She couldn't take the smile from her face as she and Hiei walked into the house. Kurama looked up and smiled to see her joyous smile. Hiei smirked and seen that the other two children were in the living room playing their video game again. He shook his head. So much for more outdoor activities for them. Shukara smiled as Montoya landed on her shoulder and rubbed himself all over her face. It was his habit when she left the house and returned later than he was expecting. The family sat down to dinner soon after and enjoyed the everlasting peace that seemed to float around the house.

))_))_

Two weeks later, Shukara fell ill. It was different, for he didn't know what this was. He had seen many diseases and illnesses but this was unlike anything that he had seen before. A few days before, she had said that she felt colder than normal, but she didn't think anything of it, but then the next day, she was coughing lightly. Today, however, the cough was worse, and she was pale. Her color was drained from her face in a matter of hours. Genkai didn't even know what was wrong with her. Shura sighed lightly as she had seen this once before. She told Kurama and Hiei that it was a rare sickness, it was a test of endurance. It would attack every single system in the body, starting with the immune systems.

"There is only one cure, and the ingredients are rare," she said to Kurama. "I don't even think that a youko of your years will have the seeds required."

She wrote down what the ingredients are, Kurama was shocked. He had heard of each of these plants and indeed, they were rare. He had only ever seen TWO of the ingredients personally and the other three... he had never seen them. Hiei frowned, plants that even Kurama had never seen. "How is this contracted?"

Shura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... but I do know that it isn't contagious. I don't know, guys, I really don't."

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Kara seemed to get better, then turn around and get worse. They didn't know what to do. Koenma came to see them and even he didn't know of the ingredients. He prayed that Kara was strong enough to beat this illness and then left, promising that he would do what he could to help them.

))_))_

Three days later, the illness passed on its own, Kara's body forcing it out on its own accord, but the effort that it took to do so, put her into a coma. She was able to breath on her own, but the only thing that her parents had to fear was how long she would be asleep. Kurama had called out of work, telling Koenma that he wasn't leaving her alone, and much to Koenma's protest, threatened to quit if Koenma wouldn't accept it. Koenma agreed to allow him to work from home, but Kurama found that he couldn't concentrate at all. His mind kept wondering if she was being punished for something. She was such a sweet and innocent girl, what could she be punished for? Hiei tried to comfort him, telling him that she was stronger than them both, and that she would recover. But that didn't seem to bring any peace to the fox. He sighed heavily and laid his head on his arms that were crossed over her bed.

"Please... please come back to us, baby," he whispered as tears ran down his face. The simple prayer was all that Kurama could give, there was nothing more he could think of. He wanted his little girl back, even Montoya was showing signs of depression. He wouldn't fly around the house anymore, he wouldn't mimic the doorbell every time he heard it, nor was he eating very much food. He knew something was wrong with his person... he just didn't know what.

))_))_

Days passed like this, Kurama and Hiei loosing more and more hours of sleep. They had lost all interest in going to their own room to sleep, for they knew that by morning they would both end up back in Kara's room anyways. The coma that their sister was in was starting to take it's toll on Hansel and Jacques again. Their once straight A grades started to slip, and the teachers couldn't give them any more breaks in class. They had missed almost two whole weeks of school in the last month and their grades had slipped all the way down to D's. Once they got home, their books were deposited on the table and never attended to until they went to school the next morning, and their parents were ignoring the calls from each of their teachers.

One day, one of the teachers had come to their home and was surprised to find Hiei sitting outside on the porch. "Mr. Jaganshi, please, may I speak with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and waited for the man to speak. "My name is Mr. Takanashi, I am your sons' Biology teacher. I have come to inform you, that if their grades do not improve soon, then I will have no choice but to kick them out of my class."

Hiei frowned at the man. "You do realize WHY they are so upset in school, right?"

The man nodded lightly. "I have noticed that Kara is no longer coming to school. And I am sorry to hear that she has fallen into a coma... but sir, I cannot give someone a free pass because of a family crisis. I am held to a very strict criteria and if it is not met, then I will have NO choice but to kick them out."

"Then kick them out if you have to and leave them be," he snapped and stood up from where he was sitting. "Now get back in your car and beat it, before you find out how mean I really can be."

The man blanched at the threat, for everyone knew that Mr. Jaganshi and Mr. Minamino both worked for Koenma. They all knew that they were cops. And that they were the best in their fields. He bowed his head and turned to leave. The teacher vowed that he would give them one more week to get their grades straightened up or else he would talk to the principal about it.

Hiei walked into the house and slammed the door lightly. "Hansel! Jacques! Get your asses down here!"

After a moment, the two came down the stairs and looked at their father. "We seen Mr. Takanashi leave... did he kick us out of his class?"

"Not yet," Hiei said and then pointed to their books. "Do your homework."

"But dad..."

"No buts," Hiei snapped. "Do as I say."

The two brothers looked at each other and sighed heavily as they sat down at the table and opened their books. Hiei sighed lightly and walked up the stairs and stared towards his room. He shook his head and knew that it was empty, and turned to walk down the hall to Kara's room. He pushed open the door and seen Kurama laying his head on the bed, sobbing lightly. He frowned and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kurama looked up at him.

"I want her back, Hiei," he sobbed lightly. "I want her back so bad."

Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and sighed lightly. "I know, Kurama. I want her back too."

"What did we do to deserve this?" Kurama asked. "What did we do that made her deserve this?"

Hiei shook his head. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"We must have, Hiei!" Kurama said. "Otherwise... why is this happening?"

Hiei shook his head again and just held his mate. He hadn't seen him like this since his mother died, and this was worse. This was his little girl, and Hiei could see the effect that this was having on the entire family. Even Shura and Yukina were going through a depression because of this. He suddenly realized that without Kara, the ENTIRE family would fall apart. He knew that she would pull through... just they didn't know when. That was the hardest part, not knowing how long they would all have to suffer like this. Hiei sighed lightly as he watched the clock on the dresser tick on, the hour flying by before Kurama got up to make dinner. He took Kurama's seat and reached out to hold her hand. She was warm to the touch, but then again she was part fire demon, so that was self explanatory. She was breathing normally and the thought made his chest and eyes burn. She seemed okay on the outside, but the outside wasn't the issue. A coma was something that the brain did. He frowned and tried to see things the way that Kurama did. That certain comas were just normal, that some were helpful to the body in a way. But Hiei couldn't see that. He could only see one thing, his angel laying there in a sleep that she simply couldn't wake up from. Again, Hiei felt a pang in his chest as he sat there.

))_))_

Six days later, a miracle happened. Hiei was sitting there holding her hand one afternoon and she twitched. He called out for Kurama and heard a thundering of footsteps rushing up the stairs. The next moment, Kurama, Hansel, Jacques and Shura were standing there in the door way. Kurama stepped forward as Hiei told him that she had moved her hand. Shura smiled lightly, comatose patients didn't move. AT ALL.

A few hours later, Kara's eyes opened and she blinked away the fuzz. Hiei and Kurama both burst into tears as they sat on either side of her bed and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" she asked as she was released. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Daddy... papa... why are you crying?"

They shook their heads and smiled as she sat up looking around her. She frowned to see the entire audience that was there at her door. Suddenly, three loud squawks rung out, and Montoya launched himself into the air. It was the first time in three weeks that the bird had made a sound. He landed on Kara's shoulder and rubbed himself all over her face. Nonstop. She giggled lightly and looked at her brothers who were wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, kid," Shura said softly with a smile. "We thought you were never coming back."

"Huh?" she looked at her father. "I don't understand."

"You were in a coma, sweety," Kurama said and rubbed a thumb across her cheek. "You got sick, and then when the illness was gone, you fell into a coma and you have been under for some time now."

Kara frowned. "No... its not true..."

She reached over and lifted her cell phone. She looked at the date and seen that it was indeed almost a month and a half after their birthday. She frowned again and looked around. "Why don't I remember anything?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders and knew that it would come to her one day. "Maybe it is for the best."

"I'm starved..." Montoya said from his perch on her shoulder.

Kurama chuckled lightly and looked at Shukara. "You up for some lunch?"

She felt her stomach lurch at the sound of food. She realized that she was indeed starved herself. She nodded to her father and they all filed out of the small bedroom. As the family sat down to a light lunch outside, the day seemed to be brightened, just by the presence of one that was missed so greatly.

But the happiness would soon come to an end once again, for in the forest surrounding the house, a dark cloaked figure watched the family as they enjoyed the basking warm sun. It's murderous glowing eyes narrowed to see them laughing lightly at stories that were passed around. The Blue Macaw on the shoulder of the young woman was even happy. The cloaked figure hated to see people happy. He was going to have to stop this, if it was the last thing he did.

))_))_

The end of Chapter Four: Birthday Disasters. I know the title is a bit deceiving but hey, what can I say. Until next time, I look forward to your reviews and your comments, please no haters though.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Falls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I do own Shura, Liam and the children of the story and the story line of course. Now... if you have read up to this point, you have been warned multiple times about a darkness that is going to befall this story. Now, if you do not like dark stories and bad things that happen to the innocent, then skip this chapter and read on. Without farther delay... I give you Chapter Five: Darkness Falls.**_

))_))_

Kurama smiled as he watched Jacques, Hansel and Kara head out the back door in the early morning light. They had planned to go on a five mile jog this morning and now that Shukara had fully recovered, she needed the exercise. She had sat down with her brothers the night before and mapped out the routes that they were going to take. Approved by both Kurama and Hiei, the three of them woke at dawn and dressed for the run. Kara took the lead as the three of them plunged into the forest, their spirits high and their smiles gleaming at each other as they tosses stories back and forth. Hansel and Jacques seen that Kara was feeling much better, for she took to the trees above them and plucked a few pine cones from their nests. She snickered down to her brothers. She aimed and tossed. But instead of hitting Jacques like she had planned, he had pulled Hansel in front of him and the cone hit him on the head. She sucked in a light breath and giggled lightly. "Sorry Hans."

"No you're not!" he snapped and picked it up once he found where it had bounced. The three of them continued to throw pine cones at each other and laughing as they came to the waterfalls. That was their first stop to rest. Hansel and Kara had come up behind Jacques and the two pushed him into the shallow river that ran down the valley. He came up sputtering and coughing.

"Ooo, I am going to get you two for that!" he snapped and swam to the shore.

Their run continued on like this for pretty much the entire five mile jog. However, Kara stopped about a mile and a half from the house when she felt something that made her frown. She looked around and watched as her brothers stopped a few feet ahead of her. She looked at them and frowned as the three of them looked around. They all felt it, an odd presence there, cold and dark. Hansel walked to Kara's side and gripped her arm gently. "Come on, let's go."

She nodded and the three of them gathered in a triangle and jogged on, but their trip was cut short. The had run for a while and found themselves no where near the house. Kara stopped and looked around. "What the hell? I was sure that we were near the house!"

The two brothers glanced around and stood protectively around their sister. She could handle herself, but they didn't want to take any chances. Suddenly, a dark mass appeared near them, rustling the bush as it stepped forward. Hansel growled lightly and pulled the dagger from his hip, he was never very far from it. Jacques followed suit and balled up his fists. Kara did the same and balled hers up as well as the figure continued to walk closer to them. "Stay back!" Shukara shouted.

The mass chuckled darkly as he did stop a few feet later. He was within striking distance. Kara and Jacques had considered it, but the mass was chuckling in a way that was confusing to them. Hansel frowned and looked at the cloaked figure. The figure suddenly removed his hood from his cloak and revealed his face. "Hello, children. I had hoped that we would have the chance to meet one day."

Hansel growled at the man, how dare he think that he knew them. "Get back! That is your final warning!"

The man chuckled again, this time throwing his head back and laughing darkly. "It would figure that your father failed to mention me. It has been a VERY long time since we have seen each other. How is he doing? Obviously good, seeing the three of you."

Kara growled in unison with her brother and tightened her fists. "Not your business, fool! Now leave, before you regret having encountered us!"

The man simply smiled at them, his white teeth flashing against his pale skin and dark raven hair. His amethyst eyes glowed dangerously as he cracked his knuckles under his cloak. "It may be you that regrets anything, dear ones."

Before they knew what was happening, several glowing orbs surrounded them. Kara frowned and watched as they floated closer. "They are bombs!"

She hit one away, and it exploded within moments of being slapped away. She watched as her brothers did the same. They were unfortunate, for they were hit with the bombs as they shoved them away. Her brothers fell to the ground, groaning in pain as they hit the ground. Kara gasped lightly, forced away from her brothers and turned back to the man. "Just leave us alone!"

The dark man smirked and shook his head. "You see, darling... I simply cannot do that... for your father owes me a great debt. And I do believe that you will be plenty payment."

Shukara gasped as the man approached her and wrapped his arm around her neck, forcing her back against his chest. She growled as she struggled in the man's grasp. Hansel struggled to his feet and growled at the man. "Let go of my sister!"

The man smirked and turned back to the brother who so fought so bravely to defend his sister. "What are you going to do? Stab me? Ha! You are weak!"

Hansel growled and lunged at the man, blind fury driving him forward. Jacques had lunged as well, reaching the man first, but they were both unprepared for the man's attack. A powerful bomb hit Jacques in the chest, and exploded with such force, that a gaping hole was left in his chest one he finally landed on the ground ten feet away. Hansel rolled another foot away and then sat up, looking at his brother's body. The man snickered as he lifted a hand to his cloak, pulling it in a circle around him and his captive, and within a moment, they were gone. Hansel reached out. "No!"

))_))_

Kurama and Hiei smiled lightly as they sat up for lunch. Their children should be returning from their run any minute and they had sat up each of their favorites. But then... the sound of an explosion in the forest made Kurama freeze. He glanced at his mate who had frozen in place as well and frowned. When they heard the blood curling scream that followed moments later, Kurama dropped the glass pitcher on the ground, uncaring as it shattered behind him. He and his mate darted into the forest towards the scream. They reached a scene that would make any parent's blood run cold.

"Jacques... come on man," Hansel shook his brother lightly. "Wake up..."

Kurama came to his side. "Hansel..."

He looked up quickly. "Dad... we tried to stop him! We tried... but he took her!" Hansel turned back to his brother, pale and cold to the touch, he was gone.

Hiei dropped to his knees at the sight, Kara was gone, one of his sons was dead... how could this have happened? He was nearby and looked at Kurama as he pulled their son into his arms. Hansel didn't want to leave his brother. He pulled away, but Kurama forced him to turn into him, Kurama folding him into his arms. He frowned lightly as the boy broke into a combination of tears and unyielding shouting into his father's arms. After a few moments, Kurama was able to pull Hansel away from the cold corpse that was once his brother. Hiei walked to the boy's side and looked down, the shirt that was covering his son was covered with his brother's blood. He looked down lightly shaking his head and then turned to the house with the others.

))_))_

"Who took her, Hansel," Hiei asked once they were at the house. "What is his name?"

Hansel shook his head, "He didn't say... only that our father owed him a great debt."

Kurama frowned and turned his son towards him. "What did you say?"

"He said that our father owed him a great debt. That it had been a really long time since you two last saw each other... but he didn't say who he was talking about," Hansel said. "Dad... we have to find her..."

Kurama stood up and walked away a few steps, not believing what he was hearing. "Impossible..."

Hiei frowned and stood up to look at him. "What is impossible, Kurama?"

Kurama slightly turned as he wrapped his arms around him. Instead of looking at Hiei, he turned back to his son. "What did he use as a weapon?"

Hansel shook his head. "He didn't use anything... except for bombs that came out of nowhere..."

The color drained from the fox's face. "No... it can't be..."

Hiei walked up and touched the fox on the arm, the mere touch making him jerk at the simple contact. Hiei frowned and looked up at him. "What is going on here, Kurama? Do you know who has our daughter?"

Kurama frowned and closed his eyes as he nodded lightly. "I killed him almost seventy years ago... his name was Karasu back then... if it still the same... I don't know..."

Hiei frowned. "Who was he?"

Kurama sat down on the windowsill and looked down. "He was a murderer and a black hearted scoundrel. He tried to make me his slave, for a while... he did... but when I escaped he came after me... I killed him without a second thought. I destroyed his soul, Hiei... a Makai plant ate his soul and I burned the seed after it was done..."

"And now he is back, and he has our daughter?!" Hiei asked harshly, instantly regretting being that harsh for Kurama flinched away slightly. "I'm sorry... but we have to find him!"

"I don't know where to look, Hiei," Kurama said softly. "I wouldn't even know where to begin! He has darker powers than any other man I have ever come across. The mansion that he held me in before was completely invisible once I passed his protective barriers. Once inside them... all energy is cut off from the outside world..."

No energy coming from either of them meant that there was no way to track them down. Hiei knew that he would have to use the Jagan eye on his forehead. He needed just a sliver of energy from either of them... but if Kurama was right... then there was almost no hope of finding them. And no hope for their daughter to be found in time... god knows what she was going through at the moment...

))_))_

Kara struggled against the chains that held her to the cold, damp wall of an echoing dungeon. She growled as she pulled at her binds, but her wrists were a mere inch from the wall, and there was absolutely no use in pulling, for the cuffs were bolted into the wall. She called out for help, but only her voice was a response. She sighed lightly and turned back to the cuffs at her wrists. "Come on... There has got to be a way out..."

She tried to turn her wrists to the sides and wiggle them out... but to no avail. She frowned and groaned as the cuffs bit into her skin. She seen a tiny trickle of blood run down her arm as she continued to pull. She didn't care how much it hurt, she had to get out. She leaned forward and pulled with all her might, cutting into her wrists so much that blood flowed freely. She cried out at the pain and whimpered lightly as she stomped her feet at the pain.

"Give it up, darling," the masked man said from the shadows. "Those very same chains held the powerful fox that your father once was. And they held him there, until he gave up himself, and succumbed to my wicked ways."

She growled. "I will never succumb to you, slime! You killed my brother!"

The man smirked. "He should have quit while he was ahead. He would still be alive if he had just stayed down."

She growled deeper. "You think that my family is just gonna sit still while you take one of their own! You are wrong! My fathers will come and they will kill you!"

The man laughed out loud. "Then you have nothing to fear, darling. But there is one glitch in your plan of escape. Your father was a prisoner of mine for years before he managed to slip from my grasp. Not even the thousands of men that looked for him could find him. There is a barrier that surrounds my palace, one that not even a powerful item, such as the Jagan eye that your father possesses will be able to penetrate."

Kara stopped short, this man had held her father prisoner? But... he never even mentioned anything like that before... she snapped back as the man took several steps towards her. She growled as he reached out and lifted a strand of her hair. She tried to yank it out of his grip, but he held onto it, and slowly ran it between his fingers. "Beautiful... just like the Youko's hair. So soft, and light as a feather..."

"Stop fantasizing about my father, you perverted freak!" Shukara snapped and finally pulled her hair free. "You will never have him! And you will never have me succumb to you!"

"Then I will destroy your entire family," he said coldly. "I will line their bodies up next to your brother's and I will start with the very one that you hold closest. Your precious Auntie Yukina and maybe even her son, Mathew."

Kara gasped lightly as tears stung her eyes. "You lay a hand on her and I swear I will tear you apart!"

The man smiled darkly. "Feisty... just like your father," the man said as he took a few steps towards a table that was off to the side. "But I remember quite well what made him finally give up, and I know that if I start with that this time... I will not go through as much trouble."

He lifted a syringe that laid there and pulled off the cap. She seen him push the air out of the top and gasped as he turned back to her. She growled and struggled with all her might as he finally stopped within arms reach of her. He turned her head to the side and plunged it and the liquid inside into her neck. She whimpered as a hot liquid filled her neck, joining her bloodstream and coursing its way down her veins. She groaned lightly as she felt the effects of the drug almost immediately, her heart beginning to pound in her ears. She looked down as her body suddenly felt limp and heavy. She leaned her head against the wall and watched as the man paced in front of her. She growled lightly as he took a step forward.

"I will make you a deal, young one," he said darkly. "You give yourself willingly to me, and I will spare your family and erase all thoughts of them from my memory. Even the thought of one day reconquering your father."

She shook her head. "You are mad... if you think that my fathers will allow something..."

She was unable to finish, for her breath came in short pants, and she felt a heat coming forward. NO he had discovered that female fire demons went into heat! He used something to trigger it. Oh no... she swallowed hard as her blood in her veins turned to liquid fire as the heat set in. She shook her head.

"Your fathers will not save you, little one," the man said coldly. "There is only one choice here for you. Do as I say and you will live. Refuse, and you and your family will die. And that is a promise, my dear. For your brother was easy to kill, then the rest won't be much of a challenge either."

Kara shook her head at the mention of her family perishing because of a decision she made... that wasn't fair... either way... he won. But then again, that seemed to be his point. The man growled lightly. "My patients is running thin, child! Give me your answer or else I will start sending little messages to your family..."

"Alright!" she shouted and looked down. "But you must give me your word... that my family will be safe... forever..."

The dark man smiled. "You have my word, as long as I have yours."

She sighed lightly, this damned heat that was turning her into a mushy sap. She nodded. "You have my word..."

He smiled. "From this point on, you belong to me, and will refer to me as master."

With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the dungeon. She groaned as the heat pulsing through her veins burned her to her core. She moaned lightly as that feeling began to pool in her gut. She hated this! At least Shura had taught her how to cool them without using any energy... but she needed her hands to do it... DAMN HIM!

))_))_

Karasu smiled darkly as he sat back into his soft leather chair. "This one will be fun to play with. Her heats come on easier than her father's did."

The thought of taking the fox's daughter to his bed made the crow smile and squirm in his chair. He had to wait though. He wanted her to beg for him, beg him for everything that he had to give her. He would take her and though she wasn't ready, she would accept it. She was likely a virgin, the thought making him smile behind his mask. Her word was simple, she would give herself to him in order to save her family from HIM going after them... that didn't mean he couldn't defend himself if THEY came to him. Karasu smirked and sat back as he watched the monitors that showed him into the dungeons. He could see her from three different angles, and damn they were perfect angles. He seen her breathing quicken as the heat coursed through her veins. He could see her rounded breasts rise and fall with each breath. He smiled and thought about running his hands over them.

"Sir, we have a location on the family," Bui said from behind him. "They are no where close. The Jagan is leading them the opposite direction."

Karasu smiled and stood up, "Show time. Shall we, Bui. I may need some help restraining her."

Bui nodded his help and followed the crow to the dungeons below. Karasu unlocked the door and then opened the door. He walked into the room and waited for Bui to enter before closing and locking the door. Kara closed her eyes at the sight of the two men. This was worse than she had thought. Karasu smiled wickedly as he removed his mask to reveal his face to the young woman. Kara struggled lightly against the chains that held her and frowned as the man stopped her struggles. He grabbed both of her hips and held her close. "Steady... my pet. For you will hurt yourself if you keep this up."

"Get off of me," she snapped and turned her head to the side as he leaned in for a kiss.

He grabbed her by the chin and turned her back to him. "You break your word, I will hunt down your family and kill them!"

She whimpered at the grip and the words that were snapped at her. She whimpered again as Karasu closed his mouth around hers. She wouldn't open so easily, she said that she would give herself willingly, but that didn't mean she had to give up so easily. She shook her head lightly and whimpered loudly as his grip tightened on her chin. He released her and stepped back. "So you want to do this the hard way then? Fine, we will do this the hard way."

Karasu snapped his fingers and Bui walked to her side. He released the chains, grabbed each of her wrists but then turned her around and faced her to Karasu. She growled lightly as the man behind her held her wrists behind her back. She whimpered lightly at the force the man was holding her. Karasu grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him, stepping back until he felt the bed beside him. He turned and tossed her on the bed, she landed with a cry and she turned quickly to face him. Bui came around the other side of the bed and grabbed her wrists again and pinned them above her head. She cried out at the amount of pressure that he put into them. Karasu climbed onto the bed and ran his hands over her stomach, until they came to the top of her breast. She shook herself trying to knock him off but he leaned back and growled. He lifted his hand and let it fly, the back landing on her cheek with a loud smack. She cried out at the sting in her cheek as she felt his hands reach the top of her shirt. He in turn ripped it all the way down to reveal her bared skin. She whimpered lightly as she felt his hands grip her breast roughly.

"I told you, there was two ways to do this, pet," Karasu said as he leaned down and bit one of her nipples, hard, causing her to scream. "But you wanted to struggle and do it the hard way... so now... you will get it the hard way."

He left her breasts and reached down to her waist. He pulled her jogging pants down, along with her panties, and threw them to the side. She groaned lightly, for the heat was billowing inside of her, and she was hating that she was relishing every second of it. Her body began to act on its own accord, and ceased its struggles. She groaned as Karasu forced her legs apart and he gripped her thigh harshly. He bent down and bit her there, causing her to cry out, not scream as he had wanted. So he turned to the other thigh and bit her again, this time twice as hard, drawing blood. She screamed at the pain of the fangs piercing her skin. She shuddered involuntarily as she felt his tongue lick the trail of blood up her thigh. She gasped hard as he licked the fold to her maidenhead. She tried to close her legs, but he used both of his hands to hold her legs in place. He didn't want to pleasure her in any way. He wanted the first time to hurt. He knew that he would own her for life if it did. He turned and bit her thigh again, earning another echoing scream that bounced around the room. Karasu smirked at the sound, knowing that she was clenching herself on the inside, for he could feel her muscles in her thighs bunch with each bite. She was ready for him, the way he wanted her to be. He didn't want her relaxed. He wanted her to cry out in agony at the feel of his throbbing cock shoving through her virginal walls and deep into her warm sheath.

He stood up and removed only his pants, his cock bobbing at the action. He smiled darkly as he ran his hand up and down his member, making sure that he was hard. He then crawled back onto the bed between her thighs. He held them apart and looked up at Bui. He smiled at the man holding her down and then guided his cock to her warm entrance. With a single furious thrust, he plunged deep into her core, ripping everything that she held dear, and relished in the gut wrenching scream that was his reward for such a plunge. He didn't stop, he wanted to hear that scream over and over, so he thrust again, just as hard as before. She repeated the screams as she pulled at her arms. The monster above her lifted her hips off the bed and plunged in deeper. Taking her with everything he had, the screams became pure cries of pain. "Tell me that you want it, like the little whore that you are."

Kara shook her head and he thrust again, but again, she refused to say a word. The man growled and figured there was another way to make her beg him to stop. That was what he wanted. He looked at the man who was holding her down. He was clearly aroused for his own member was seen clearly through his pants. He smirked and nodded to the man. "Take her, at the same time. Keep that pretty mouth of hers busy for a while."

The other man nodded and released her hands. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his own throbbing cock. He then sat on the edge of the bed, straddling her chest. She shook her head and turned her head to the side, trying to avoid the giant member rubbing her lips. Suddenly the man grabbed her head and forced her to lay back the way she was, and slowly pushed his cock into her mouth. She shook her head, but the cock entered whether she wanted it to or not. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat. The man started to thrust into her mouth and Karasu took the cue from his moving hips. He then lifted her hips once more, and again plunged deep into her bleeding core. She cried out, causing the cock to drive deeper into her throat, choking her. She winced at the double penetration and whimpered through her nose. Her cries through her nose, higher than when her voice was available, made Karasu shudder. He liked that sound much better, a painful mix of choking and whimpering. He thrust in time with Bui and together the two of them took her over the edge of painful ecstasy. She shuddered as the two men continued to take her harder than the first time. Karasu gave Bui the cue to stop and he watched as the large man pulled out of her mouth and stood up. She gasped for air at the freedom from the second man's sizable member. She whimpered lightly as Karasu continued to thrust into her. He pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap. She cried out as his cock pushed in deeper.

"Come, Bui," Karasu called. "I wouldn't want to leave you unsatisfied."

Kara gasped lightly as she felt the man climb onto the bed behind her. She shook her head and groaned as she felt his member sitting at her other entrance. She whimpered lightly. "No... don't..."

Karasu smiled. "Don't what, my pet? Don't let the poor man finish? I can't do that to him. Therefore, he will finish."

Bui then was deep into her ass. She screamed out and cringed at the feeling of both men inside her. She gasped as the two of them thrust into her, keeping a rhythm that caused their cocks to rub each other inside. She moaned and felt the trickle of blood run down her thigh. She felt the larger man reach in front of her and played with her slit, causing her to cry out. Karasu watched her sensations pass through her face. "You know you like it, don't you my little whore?"

She whimpered as they both thrust again and knew that it would only stop if she gave him what he wanted. "Yes..."

"Tell me," Karasu said and thrust again. "Tell me to finish. Tell me to let you come once again."

She cringed, that was pretty gross if you asked her. "Please... take... let me come... please... ah..."

Karasu grinned sadistically. He nodded to Bui and their thrusts increased, thrusting with such force that the sound of their three bodies smacking together, mixing with the delicious screams of the woman in the middle, the two men brought them all to the edge of bliss. With a final few thrusts, the three all came together, groaning loudly as the waves of shivers coursed through them. After what seemed like eternity, the two men pulled out and stood up off the bed. They dressed and looked down at their handiwork. With a smile of sadistic pride, Karasu turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Once Kara knew that she was alone, she turned onto her side and cried into the pillow that laid there. She curled into a ball and winced as the pain from her lower regions resonating throughout her entire body. She turned her face into the pillow and cried. "Papa... daddy... please..."

))_))_

The end of Chapter Five: Darkness Falls. I warned you that it was going to get dark, really quick. And that is not all that I have in store. Until next time... please leave your comments and reviews and I look forward to reading them all. No haters please. I have given you fair warning. Ta Ta For Now


	6. Chapter 6: Glimmering Hope

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I do own Shura, Liam and the children of the story, and the story line of course. This is another warning, this part of the story is still dark and bad things happen to the innocent, so if you don't like, then once again, skip this chapter and read on. Without any more delays... I give you Chapter Six: Glimmering Hope.**_

))_))_

Kurama sighed lightly after bearing all to the many faces around the office. He had no choice but to reveal the reason that he was the way he was and that many years ago he was a victim. Tears ran down his face as he recited the tale of how Karasu had captured him after a botched robbery attempt, held him in chains and raped him repeatedly until he finally submitted to the sadistic bastard. He relayed how he had gained the man's trust enough to get away for a chance to escape and once past his barriers Kurama told them exactly how he had killed the son of a bitch. He then told them that there was only one way that Karasu could be back.

"Only if they found the seven pieces of his body, found the seed that had eaten his soul, and somehow managed to restore it, that is the only way he can be back," Kurama said looking up around the room. Shura looked at him, tears running down her cheek as she listened to the tale. But before anyone could speak, Kurama continued. "If someone did find everything needed, it would still take a VERY powerful demon to restore everything to the perfection that is needed. I did everything in a purely blind rage, only with someone in that state of mind can repair what I did."

"So you are saying that only someone who was feeling exactly what you did can reverse this?" Koenma asked and frowned. "But only if that person is at the same level of strength that you were at the moment you destroyed him?"

Kurama nodded. "It was the only way that I could be sure that he was gone. I seen many faces pass through those halls, and none of them came out alive. I had to put an end to it. I couldn't allow him to hurt anyone else, the way that he was hurting me."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Shura swallowed hard, Hiei the hardest. To think that all this time, he had never had a clue about this... and to think... this same man had his daughter. He had tried to use the Jagan but to no avail... but then he froze. He stood up straight and looked around the room. Kurama and the others looked at him and frowned when his breathing became shorter and quicker. He looked around again and frowned.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Shh!" Hiei stopped him and looked around again, he was hearing things. He walked to the window and opened it. He stood up on the railing and sighed lightly. "Oh thank god..."

Kurama looked at him when he turned and looked at him. "What is it?"

Hiei smiled lightly. "I can hear her..."

Kurama's eyes widened as he walked to the window. "How?"

Hiei shook his head. "I don't know... but I knew it was her... the moment I heard it..."

Kurama frowned. "Hiei..."

"Don't you dare tell me that it was someone else," Hiei snapped and turned to his mate as he climbed off the rail. "Because no one else in that damned room would call me papa."

Yusuke came to the window and looked out. "If you heard her, then why couldn't you find her with the Jagan eye?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... but I just heard it, it was faint... but I know what I heard..."

Kurama felt a surge of hope. "Do you know which direction that it came from?"

Hiei looked out over the forest and pointed to the northern valleys. "That way. And the Jagan had led us to the south! I knew that something was off. I didn't feel anything remotely close to her energy there. Not even one of a darker mass. It was nothing but isolated deserts out there. But this... it sounded... hollow almost."

Kurama frowned. "She's underground."

Koenma smiled lightly. "If so, then I can track her!"

They all turned to him. "You can?"

Koenma smiled lightly, "I have a very strong alliance with the Mole demons and they were nice enough to set up energy sensors in their tunnels and above the ground. The sensors will be able to detect anything from an energy field to a simple person's energy levels."

Koenma walked to his computer and pulled up all the local sensors, he even pulled up all the extra ones that he had spread out in the north. He knew that it was a long shot, but he activated the sensors to the north and in the mountains. The screen behind the group lit up and a giant area map of the northern valleys appeared on the screen. They all turned and watched as the little red dots began to light up across the board.

"What are those?" Shura asked as she studied the board.

"Those are the sensors that I have just activated," he said and smiled as they started to send in data from the region. "With just a little luck, they will ping on the largest amounts of energy in the area."

Kurama looked around the map as the sensors ran the data of each of the energies that were detected. One location pinged in a residential area and Kurama shook his head. "He would want as much open space as possible. Try old mansions or palaces in that area, that might help boost his enormous ego."

Koenma typed in more of the info to help the sensors know what to look for. Kurama sighed as almost none popped up, until on sensor pinged multiple times. Koenma pulled up the areal video and they got a look at an old rundown mansion. Kurama looked at the place and frowned. "That bastard!"

Koenma and the others frowned. "What is it?"

Kurama pointed to the screen. "That is the same mansion that I was held in! I remember those pillars. I had to destroy one of them, that is why there are only three instead of four."

Hiei looked at the video, so that is where it all started. Why his mate needed a victim of his own. He stopped when he seen Kurama glaring at him. "Don't start!"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "What? I was curious!"

"Well... curiosity killed the cat," he snapped and grabbed his coat. "Let's go."

"Kurama wait!" Koenma shouted before anyone could move. "There is no way that I can allow the six of you to go in there unarmed."

Koenma hopped off his chair and walked down the hall where the weapons room was located. He unlocked the vault and opened the doors wide, each of their jaws dropping to the floor at what lie inside. "You have everything that you could possibly need; rocket launchers, grenades, energy bombs, energy shield diffusers, the works."

Hiei smiled and rubbed his hands together. This was gonna be fun. The six of them hatched out a plan and then got almost every item from the vault. They were completely loaded when the sun set over the sun. The plan was to attack at dawn, when the people were least expecting it. With that, the six man team headed towards the location of the mansion, Kurama walking with Hiei in the back.

"At first I did want a victim, Hiei," Kurama said softly to him alone. "But you changed all my views on the entire situation. You say that I was the one that saved you... you are wrong, my love. You are the one that saved me. I found you and you saved me. That is how I see it. And that is all that is needed. The past is the past. And nothing is going to change that."

Hiei smiled up at him. "Then lets return that blasted memory to the past where he belongs."

Kurama smiled back and nodded. "Agreed."

))_))_

Shukara groaned lightly as she pushed herself up off the mattress. She groaned and winced as she felt the pain between her legs. There was a dull throb in the back of her head and she reach up and held the back of her head. She gasped as the door opened again and she watched as three dark clad men walk into the room. Karasu followed them in and smiled darkly at her. One man sat a single chair in the middle of the room and turned to her. She tried to scoot back, but felt the headboard at her back as the three men came around the bed and pulled her up roughly. She shouted to be released as the three men dragged her to the chair. One man held her down as the two men tied her legs to the front legs of the chair. With a yank, the wires that they used bit into her sensitive skin. She whimpered and struggled as the two men then took her hands and tied them to the arms of the chair. She growled lightly at them as yanked the wires again, and this time she cried out. They then pulled out a long rope and wrapped it around her chest and the back of the chair, completely tethering her to the chair, immobilizing her.

"Now go," Karasu snapped and he walked to the same table as the day before. "I wish to be alone with my pet for a while."

The three men bowed to him and then turned and left the room. Shukara struggled against her bonds, causing them all to bite into her skin and draw blood at all four bonds. Karasu lifted the small round table and watched him set it next to him. He smiled sadistically down at her and then turned back to the table. He lifted a thick black piece of material and walked behind her. "As much as I relish in hearing you scream... this will be much more pleasant for me to watch you suffer from this silence."

Karasu tied the material around her mouth and she shook her head, protesting the gag. She growled at him but he came in front of her. He smiled down at her. "I have wanted to repay the fox for this long ago, but you will make a good substitute."

He pulled his fist back and then hit her hard, causing her head to snap to the side from the impact. She whimpered behind the gag and groaned as she felt the blood trickle down her forehead. He had aimed high on purpose. The moment she looked up at him he hit her again, this time the other direction. "Your father was a prize!"

He hit her again, this time, nearly knocking the chair to the side. He steadied the chair and pulled her to face him again. "He was the one that got away."

He hit her again and then turned to the table as she whimpered at the attack. "I thought that you would bring me just as much pleasure... but I was wrong."

When she looked at him, her vision was slightly blurred, but she could still see him clear enough that he bent to her arm. She felt the pinch in her arm and shook her head. She didn't know what this stuff was but she suddenly felt wide awake. He smiled as he could see her pupils dilate. He smirked and sat the empty syringe on the table and picked up something metal. He hit her again, this time, the blood splattering all over the side of her face when it turned.

"You were a pathetic pet," he snapped and hit her again, enjoying the whimpers that he gained with each hit. "But this is a bit better. At least I can still take my frustrations out on you this way."

Before he could raise his hand to strike her again, the door opened behind him. He growled at the intruder. "Not now, I'm busy."

The man swallowed hard. "But Karasu... Sir... we are tracking a large group of demons heading this way..."

Karasu turned to the man, "What did you say?"

"I think that our location has been compromised... by her," the man pointed to Kara behind him.

Karasu turned slowly to her and seen her shoulders bouncing lightly, so he reached over and ripped the gag out of her mouth. She spit out the blood that was there and then lifted her head and laughed. "What's was that about my energy not being able to get through your barriers, hmm?"

He growled at her and clenched his fist. "You... "

He reached back and struck her again, again the blood splattering over her face. She leaned to the side and spit out the new pool of blood and looked back up at him. "What's the matter, Karasu... Didn't think the daughter of a fox could be so clever did you! To think... you thought I was powerless."

He growled again and raised his hand to strike her again, but this time, he stopped. She didn't flinch, she was expecting it. She was simply biding time with him. He frowned and walked over to the table. He picked up the biggest syringe there and filled it with a liquid there. She struggled against her bonds as he approached and plunged the needle in her arm. "Let us see you beat this type of infection, pet. Enough opium to kill a mammoth. When your father does come here, he will find nothing but a second dead child!"

He pushed her head back and turned to walk out of the room. Karasu really was an idiot. Opium didn't have a fatal dosage for fox demons. Nor could it kill a fire demon. She would be able to burn it off before it was fatal. She frowned as she felt her head get fuzzy. She knew that was coming, but she didn't expect her body to go numb. Maybe she was wrong... but she didn't have a chance to think about that, for at that very moment she heard a loud explosion outside. She turned her head, knowing that she couldn't see, but wished that she could. Soon after the first, a second explosion connected with the building and the walls around her shook. Even the ground beneath her shook, wow that was fun... shit. She shook her head as she tried to use the fire within her to burn off the effects of the opium. But before she could, the wall beside her room exploded into a thousand pieces, and knocked her and the chair enough to make it wobble. She growled and hoped that her family didn't kill her in the process.

))_))_

The End of Chapter Six: Glimmering Hope. I hope you liked. Waiting for your reviews and comments to continue. Be warned, I am not good at battle scenes so the next chapter might not make as much sense as I am hoping. So please bare with me on that. Until next time.. Ta ta for now.


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I do own Shura, Liam, and the children of the story, and of course the story line. Thanks for hanging in there for all those that may have skipped the last two chapters. Trust me, you didn't miss too much, just some gruesome scenes. Anyways... the FINAL chapter to the Fifty Shades of a Youko trilogy is finally here. So Without anymore delays and shit... here it is ladies and gents... Chapter Seven: Home Sweet Home.**_

))_))_

Kurama looked at the seemingly peaceful estate, barely seeing the light purple energy surrounding the quiet mansion. Kuwabara sat next to him with an energy shield diffuser sitting on his shoulders. He was aimed at the field, and Kurama gave him the signal and with a smile on his face, Kuwabara pulled the trigger, releasing a giant blast of energy. The yellow beam of energy shot through the air and connected with the shield with a huge and loud explosion. Their cover was blown... Kurama held up a second signal and Shura and Liam came up to take Kuwabara's place once he moved back. One their shoulders sat two rocket launchers. Hiei and Yusuke loaded the launchers and patted them each on the back. Kurama gave the signal for one of them to fire. Shura pulled the trigger, hitting to the right of the front door, where one of the pillars stood. After a moment, Kurama signaled Liam to fire and he too pulled his trigger, hitting the left pillars next to the front door, leaving only one pillar standing. The sound of an alarm was triggered and it blared loudly as dozens of men came pouring out from the mansion on all sides. They all sat up in a defensive formation. Kurama smirked and turned to Hiei. He nodded with a smile and picked up the large weapon sitting behind him. It was a grenade launcher. He seen how many were loaded and nodded to the others. Each of them ducked their heads as Kurama took aim. He fired one after the other, aiming at several crucial points in the defense. After four grenades had been fired he sat the launcher down and the three of them picked up their rifles and lined up along the ridge that they had hidden behind.

The six of them took their fire and took out the remaining security, one by one. After not a move was made by the opponents, Kurama turned to the others. "Alright, they aren't done. Shura, I need you and Liam to stay here and provide cover fire. We will leave a few grenades for you, but..."

"Relax, Kurama," Liam said lightly, "I was a sniper in the Marines. I ain't gonna let no one get close."

Shura smiled and nodded. "We've got your guys' backs."

With a moment of peace between the group, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara launched themselves towards the building. They were on a downhill stretch. Liam was watching windows on the left and Shura was watching the windows on the right. Shura spotted one aiming at the incoming group. She fired once and smiled as he fell from the window. She reloaded and continued her search. Between the two of them, they emptied two entire clips each, and not once did any of their members get hit.

Once in the courtyard of the mansion, Kurama paused. He knew this place but it was different. He frowned and pulled his men to the side. "Guys there is another way in."

"You two go that way, then," Yusuke said and patted Kuwabara on the chest. "We will distract them in the front."

Kurama and Hiei nodded as the two detectives turned away and ran towards the building. Shura growled lightly, for she had lost sight of them. But then she seen them sneaking into a panel along the pillar that was still standing.

Kurama and Hiei slipped into the mansion, the sound of shots still ringing through the halls. Shura and Liam were as good as they were saying they were. They cleared a path as they made their way to the dungeons. But Hiei stopped him. He heard it again. He looked up when they came to the stairwell. He looked to Kurama and the two of them raced up the stairs.

"Perfect," Shura said into her earpiece.

Kurama flinched at the sudden voice. "Where?" he asked as they ran up the stairs.

"Second floor to the left, three doors down," she said. "Unless he has someone else that looks like Kara there."

Hiei shook his head. "It's her."

The two turned the corner to the left and stopped when they came face to face with Karasu and Bui. "Hello, my pet. Long time no see."

Kurama growled as he pulled his rose whip from his hair. Hiei drew his sword, keeping an eye on both demons. He was silently asking Shura to take a shot. She told him that she didn't see what he was staring at but she would take a chance. Suddenly, a bullet came through the weakened stone and hit Bui in the arm.

"Again!" Kurama and Hiei shouted.

Shura obliged and a second and then a third bullet came through the stone, one hitting Bui in the neck, the other missing both targets. No more, Hiei thought and she ceased her fire. Karasu watched as his partner fell to the ground holding his neck, slowly bleeding out on the ground where he sat. Kurama looked at the dark man before him and growled as he frowned at him. He attacked. Kurama was able to anticipate his move and pushed him to the other side of them, Hiei having to turn on his heel to see them land. With some luck, Kurama was able to give Shura and Liam something to shoot at. And it worked, for the moment his body touched the sunlight, three or four bullets came whirling in and hit their target. Liam shot again and instantly regretted it. OOps... Sorry Kurama.

Kurama stepped back and held his arm. They turned back to the hall and ran to the third door. There was stones all around it and they had to force the door open. When they came into the room, Kara was limp in the chair that she was tied to, blood dripping in a full stream down her face. They ran to her side and heard several grenades going off out front.

"Those trigger happy fools," Hiei grumbled as he used the edge of his sword to cut the wires around Shukara's ankles. He then stood and cut the bonds on her wrists, then the rope around her upper body.

"Hiei, look," Kurama held out her arm where Karasu had stuck the needle a few minutes before.

Hiei frowned and looked at his mate. He looked at his arm and held it out. Kurama shook his head and pulled away. "It's fine... just a friendly fire mistake."

"Shura shot you?" Hiei asked.

"No, her husband did," he said softly with a chuckle as he leaned down in front of Kara. He was getting ready to lift her into his arms, but Hiei stopped him. "I've got her."

Kurama nodded, and watched as Hiei placed her arms around his neck. She instinctively grabbed each of her wrists to hold on, but the pain was too much, she let them go. Kurama bit his lip, hating to see her in pain. Instead, she gripped his shirt in the back and he lifted her into his arms, wincing at pains that they couldn't identify. The three of them turned and gave the signal to Shura that they had what they came for. Once they came out the front doors, Shura shot at anything that moved. Kuwabara and Yusuke were limping behind them and then Kurama stopped before they exited the compound. He took a grenade from Yusuke's belt and tossed to to the last pillar that stood. He hadn't pulled the pin, and there was a reason for that. Hiei had tossed three of them like that before, and unless Yusuke and Kuwabara had found them, they were still there. The group turned and walked out of the compound.

"Bring it down, guys," Kurama said to the two snipers at the top of the hill.

"With pleasure," Liam answered and the two of them picked up their loaded rocket launchers. Once the rest of the team had joined them there, they pulled the triggers, aiming at the unarmed grenades. The rockets hit the grenades and the entire compound was lit up like the fourth of July. A giant sound wave hit them all and it made Kara flinch in Hiei's arms. When he turned to the compound they smiled lightly, there was nothing that would survive that, expecially with the little presents that Kurama had left to tend to the souls of Karasu and his partner. The seeds would consume their souls, and then completely burn in the inferno that was once a prison to the last person.

))_))_

Kara opened her eyes and groaned, her ears were ringing and her vision blurred. "Where am I?"

Hiei smiled from her bedside. "Home."

Kara turned to him and smiled back. She chuckled lightly and quickly wished she hadn't. "We... we have to put an... end to this little habit of ours... huh papa?"

Hiei smiled and looked across the bed, where Kurama and Hansel was chuckling along with her. "Yes we do."

She smiled lightly to see her father and her brother there. She suddenly frowned. She remembered what had happened to Jacques. She looked away and stared up into the ceiling.

"Don't count me out, just yet, sis," a voice said from the foot of her bed.

She jumped, groaning as she did. She looked down and seen Jacques standing there. He was bandaged from neck to stomach and his arm was in a sling. She smiled lightly and groaned as her head started to pound. "Oww..."

"Just lie back," Kurama said gently. "The opium is being flushed out of your system, and I am surprised that you haven't died yet."

"Yet?" she asked and looked at him. "Trying to get rid of me, dad?"

He smirked. "If you did, I could bring you back, but hey, you are stronger than we thought."

He laid a hand on her forehead and sighed lightly, "Your energy will burn it out soon enough. But until then, just take it easy."

She nodded lightly and closed her eyes. She felt her head pounding as she heard the people leaving her room, but noticed that one of them hadn't left. She opened her eyes and seen that Hiei hadn't left. She smiled up at him and felt that he was holding her hand. She tightened the grip around it and sighed heavily. She felt her head spin and groaned lightly. She didn't like this feeling, she hated it. She preferred snow. And she had hated snow. She shook her head at herself and smiled lightly.

"Snow is still a few months away, I'm afraid, love," Hiei said lightly and kissed her cheek. "But you will be able to enjoy it yourself when it does come."

She smiled again and chuckled lightly. "I highly doubt that I would enjoy it, papa... I just prefer it to this feeling."

He smiled and nodded. "I can see that. But then again, who wouldn't?"

A small whistle from her side made her turn her head. Montoya was sitting there on the side of her dresser looking at her. She smiled and patted her belly. He fluttered over and landed right where she had patted. Hiei smiled, so well trained. The bird leaned into her hands and rubbed himself over them. Shukara smiled lightly and giggled lightly. "I think that he was bred with a cat."

Hiei nodded. "I have to agree with that. He hisses like one."

She looked at him and smiled lightly. "Imagine that breed of animal."

"Hmm, a Blue Macawt," he said. "That would be an interesting species."

Kara chuckled and held her stomach as she laughed. She couldn't help it, her father had combined the name perfectly. She winced as she held her stomach. She frowned suddenly. She felt her stomach and winced when she felt a pain there. "Why... why does my stomach hurt there?"

Hiei frowned, hoping that she wouldn't ask. He looked down and searched for the words to explain what had happened. "Well... I wasn't about to become a grandfather so young... and I doubt that you would have wanted it soo..."

She frowned. That bastard had gotten her pregnant! The NERVE! She growled lightly but silently thanked them for stopping the actual development. She shook her head and groaned at the feeling it made. Her head spun and her father reached over and held her forehead still for a moment. After a minute, the feeling passed and she sighed lightly. She knew she should just try to go to sleep. But the last time that she had done that, she slept for a month. And she wasn't about to waist another minute on sleep. Unless she absolutely needed it. Hiei chuckled lightly at his daughters absolution. He wanted to tell her that it wouldn't work that way... but he hated to be a kill joy. He watched as she gently pet the bird on her stomach and winced every time she moved the wrong way. This was the only thing that he wanted. This moment right here, was perfect.

))_))_

Later that week, Kurama and Hiei finally fell asleep in their own bed. They were holding each other and smiled lightly, it had been too long since they had shared a bed together, let alone actually slept very well. They snuggled into each other and Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei. "Hey, Hiei... I have a proposition for you..."

Hiei sat up and looked at him. "What?"

Kurama sat up and smiled lightly. "How about we expand the house. We own the land, how about adding another room or two?"

Hiei frowned. "We have plenty of room now... why on earth would you want to do something else that is going to disrupt our peaceful living?"

Kurama smiled and held out his hand. "Because in about seven to eight months, we WILL need more room."

Hiei's eyes widened. "How the hell did that happen?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "When looking through the seeds this morning for Kara some pain killers, I found it."

Hiei looked at the seed in his hand. With an eager grin, he reached over and picked up the seed. He looked over the seed and smiled lightly. There was a reason that it was here. And the reason was clear. Their family was meant to expand, and that meant fun time with Kurama tonight. He placed the seed on the dresser beside him and smiled at the fox and he pulled him into his arms. Kurama chuckled lightly as Hiei covered the fox with his body. It suddenly became clear to Kurama... Hiei LOVED being a father! It was the one thing in life that brought him TRUE joy, besides the love from his mate.

))_))_

Seven months later, the expansion on the house was finished and Hiei examined his handiwork. Well, some of his handiwork. He had hired about thirty men to fix up the house in time for the new baby or babies to arrive. This time they were prepared for anything. Anything that the pod, and life had to offer. Kara smiled as she walked up beside him. She wrapped her arm around him and he smiled as the two of them walked into the house. Before Hiei closed the door, he placed a door mat that said Bless This Home on the porch in front of the door. Then Kurama walked out and hung up a sign on above the door, one that read in beautifully crafted script "Home Sweet Home".

))_))_

The end. And that ladies and gents is the end to the family trilogy of the Fifty Shades of a Youko trilogy. No it doesn't have anything to do with the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy... like I said before... the idea was here before I read the books so... okay. Anyways please comment and review about the trilogy. Until next time, good night, and sweet dreams my fans.


End file.
